A Family Thing
by brttmclv
Summary: Before Billy just had himself and Vanessa to protect and he went through hell and highwater to do that. Now how far will they go to protect their son when the streets barge in on the family? Death Sentence Fic, Sequel to Some Kinda Casual Thing
1. Boys Will Be Boys

_Ok so this is the sequel to Some Kinda Casual Thing! A picture of Gavin will be put up soon. I hope you like it!_

* * *

Life was interesting, to say the least. I was still with Vanessa, to a few people surprise. Gavin was two and it was pretty easy. I worked at the shop and had my deals on the side. I didn't really know what to expect with a baby but I got used to it. I realized you didn't have to be the clean cut guy to be a father. I handled things just fine. We got a lot of funny looks when people saw us out but I actually enjoyed it. Even the 2am cries and the really bad diapers. He was a good baby. He didn't pitch a lot of fits and was quite the charmer. Yes, at two he had that Darley charisma. Vanessa hated it sometimes but she was pleased. She was happy. The way she held him and the way she smiled when she saw him. I couldn't believe we almost gave him up. He was our baby. He was my son.

"Gavin! Stop son, please." I yelled when yet another cheerio fell into my coffee cup. I looked over at the giggling two year old and sighed.

"Don't yell at him." Vanessa said handing me another fresh cup of coffee. I huffed and lit a cigarette.

"Let him throw cereal in your coffee and see if you yell at him or not." I mumbled and waved the smoke away from Gavin. Yes, even I was aware of the effects of smoke on babies.

"Billy, honey he's only two." she said sitting down at the table. I glared at her and set my cup down.

"I know that, Vanessa." I snapped. She rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. I was putting my cigarette out when Gavin knocked his cup over in my lap.

"Fuck!" I yelled and stood up. Vanessa was grabbing a towel when he said it.

"FUK!" Gavin screamed smiling. Vanessa dropped the towel and we gaped at him.

"GAVIN KADE!" well yelled in unison. Gavin stopped smiling and pouted. Now that's where Vanessa came into play. He got the pitiful pout thing from her. God, knows I don't have one but she's uses it all the fucking time. Vanessa walked over to him and picked him up.

"Gavin, honey you can't say those words. Those are bad words." she told him softly. He looked at me and kept hi bottom lip out. She sighed and handed him out to me. Another thing Vanessa hated, he always wanted me. I took him and held him with one arm.

"You don't say those words." I told him firmly. He nodded sadly and laid his head on my shoulder. I looked over at a smiling Vanessa and sighed.

"Stop getting mushy." I warned her. "Clean up that mess." I ordered. She smiled and winked.

"Yes, boss." she smiled sweetly. I bit my cheek and walk into the living room. I sat down and moved Gavin onto my lap. He had been intrigued with my tattoo's for a while now. He'd stare at them and touch them. I had thought he was going to be afraid of me bu he loved them.

"You working today?" Vanessa asked sitting next to me. She tickled Gavin's foot but he kept playing with my necklace.

"Yeah but I don't go in until noon." I told her.

I looked down at Gavin and he smiled. It was weird looking at him, I was looking at me when I was his age. The dirty blonde hair, the green eyes and even that famous smirk I had. He walked liked me, looked like me and as of this morning, he was talking like me. Sure Vanessa gave birth to him and he has some of her personality but this boy was a Darley through and through. And no one dared deny it.

"Good. I'll drop him off at Heather's around 8 and you can go shopping with me." Vanessa said running a hand through Gavin's hair.

"We get time alone and you wanna shop?" I whined. She smiled and traced the lettering on my wrist. Not even a week after Gav was born I had his name tattooed on my right wrist and Vanessa got it on her left.

"We'll see what happens." she purred in my ear. I smirked and leaned my head back to face her. I kissed her lips softly and she nipped at my lip when she pulled away. I went to kiss her again when Gavin slammed his tiny hands on my chest.

"Kee!" he yelled. Vanessa smiled and grabbed him off my lap.

"You wanna kiss?" she asked. Gavin grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips. I smirked when he pulled back and smiled. She smiled back and hastily wiped the toddler slobber off.

"You are so your daddy's son. Ya both slobber all over me." she teased. Gavin giggled and scooted off her lap into the floor. I leaned over and kissed her neck.

"You know you like it when I slobber all over you." I whispered. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you." I said before she moved away.

"I love you too." she whispered. I kissed her again.

"Wah too!" Gavin yelled from the floor. Vanessa moves next to him and smiled.

"Yes, we love you too." she told him. I leaned back and watched them play. This whole family thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Ok well, I'm going drop him off. Get showered and we'll leave when I get back." I told Billy as I walked to the door. He grunted and walked to the room. I smiled and picked up Gavin.

"Daddy's cranky. He acts like he's dying without sex." I smiled.

"Heder?" he asked while I was strapping him in.

"Yes, we're going to see aunty Heather." I smiled and kissed his head. I got in the front and drove to Heather's. She had been an angel since he was born. She was there whenever I needed her. And when I decided to get a part time job about six months ago she said she'd watch him when me and Billy worked the same shift. She'd even keep him when I had errands of just needed some alone time with Billy. And the living situation with Joe worked out. When she couldn't keep him, he would. He paid half the rent and helped around the house. She was surprised he did as much as he did. But Joe was always the neater of the Darley boys. Her and Joe got along, most of the time.

"Gav, you are getting way to heavy." I mumbled walking up the stairs. I sighed and set him on his feet. "Why don't you walk." I told him. He pouted and grabbed my hand. We made our way up the last few steps and walked down the corridor. I set his bags down and knocked when I got to her door. After a few minutes I knocked again.

"Gah?" Gavin asked raising his hands. I laughed and got my spare key out.

"No, she's not gone. She's probably sleeping." I said opening the door. I pushed the door open and drug his bags into the living room. He started playing as I walked down the hall to her room. I figured she was sleeping so I slowly pushed the door open. Lord, I wish I hadn't. I opened it to see a very naked Heather on top of a very naked...

"JOE?!" I screeched. "Oh my god1" I yelled and shut the door. I heard numerous foul words through the door as they stumbled to get dressed. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get my head around what I had just seen. I opened the door back up and gaped at them.

"What the hell!?" I yelled as Heather covered her bare torso with a pillow. Joe was beet red with a half open buttoned up shirt.

"What?" she asked innocently. I waved my hand between the tiny blonde and the very embarrassed Joe.

"What the hell?" I repeated. She huffed and wiped hair out of her face.

"You can't judge me nor yell at me." she told me.

"I'm not going to judge you. Joe's a good guy." I told her, slightly offended and wondering why I would judge her.

"Then what's the big fucking deal!?" she snapped. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"The big fucking deal, Heather, is that I didn't know." I told her harshly. She cocked her head and stared at me.

"And?" she said slowly. I gaped at her and threw my arms in the air.

"And?!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. She shifted and quickly grabbed a shirt.

"I wasn't aware I was obligated to tell you about my sex life." she spat putting her shirt on. Oddly enough joe turned away when she exposed herself.

"You're not. But you are my best friend. I thought you'd tell me." I said trying to compose myself. Maybe we started off on the wrong foot today...

"I didn't think you'd care." she told me. I dropped my arms and closed my dropped jaw.

"Heather, you're my best friend. How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"A couple months." she informed me. I couldn't hold my mouth shut this time.

"Fuck, Heather! Months? Why didn't you tell me? I see you almost everyday." I yelled. She turned red and stepped up to me.

"You have better things to do than gossip about my sex acts, Vanessa." she spat. Joe saw me turn red and walked over to me.

"Calm down." he told me. I ignored him and stared at Heather.

"Excuse me?" I asked as calm as I could.

"You have a fucking child, Nessa. You don't need to be worried about my life, you need to be worried about that kid of yours." she said matter of factly. I felt my fists tighten and Joe grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go." he told me again. Again, I ignored him.

"Yes, I do have a child. I've had one for two years now and it hasn't affected our friendship yet. And remember I'm still 21, just because I have a child does not mean I can't be a friend." I yelled at her.

"Well, I'm sorry if I tink your motherly duties should come first. And it's not my fault you got knocked up so damn young." she yelled. Where in the hell was this coming from?

"Are you trying to say something?" I seethed. She smirked.

"May our friendship wouldn't be this way if you didn't get pregnant." she said coldly. Before Joe could grab me my fist came across Heather face. She fell and cried in pain. Joe pulled me out of the room and pushed me to the front door.

"Go to the car!" he yelled. He grabbed Gavin and his bags and followed me out. He made me sit in the passenger side while he drove us back to my place.

* * *

I was sitting down watching tv when Joe ran in with Gavin. I jumped up and watched him run to Gavin's room and slam the door. I was about to yell for him when I saw a fuming Vanessa storm in the room. She slammed the door and glared at me.

"I hate this!" she screamed. I looked down the hall and saw Joe walk out of Gavin's room. He walked into the kitchen and sat down quietly. I looked back at her and waited for more. "It was all a mistake! Can't do this!" she yelled again.

"Do what?" I asked. She glared at me and hit my chest.

"I'm 21 and I have a two year old! I lost my life and my friends. This is it!" she screamed. Wait, she said Gavin was a mistake. No, that pissed me off. This was my son she was talking about. I pushed her against the wall and heard Joe walk into the living room.

"We nearly broke ourselves to have that boy. We almost lost each other, hell we almost lost him. You had the chance to get rid of him and you couldn't. Now don't you dare fucking call him a mistake because incase you forgot I'm still Billy Darley and that's my son you're talking about." I yelled in her face. "Now what in the fuck brought this one?" I asked a little calmer seeing the anger drain from her face. Now I saw hurt and embarrassment.

"Heather. She's been seeing Joe and she didn't tell me. We got into a big fight and I asked why she didn't tell me. She went off on me and said I told me I should be more concerned with Gavin. I care about Gavin, I pay him attention." she sobbed. I let her go and pulled her over to the couch. I sat her next to me and made her face me.

"Just cool off. You're a damn good mother. She had no right, but you can't go off saying shit like that Nessa. He might hear you one day." I told her. She started crying again and fell into my chest.

"I can't believe I said he was mistake." she mumbled then looked up at me. "He's not a mistake. I love him more than anything. I love you to. I'd do it all over again, Billy. I would." I cried. I pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"I know. But let's wait a while to do it all over again, okay?" I smirked. She laughed a little and looked up at me.

"Okay. But we can still do the baby making process, right?" she winked. I kissed her lips and smiled.

"Hell yeah." I told her. She smiled and kissed me again. Joe had since gone back into the room and was now walking out with Gavin. She sniffed and wiped her face when Gavin ran over to us.

"Da!" he yelled and jumped on my lap. I set him down and he smiled at Vanessa. "Ma!" he smiled. She ran a hand over his face and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Gav, give your daddy a kiss." she smiled. I glared at her and was about to protest until those tiny hands grabbed my face. I saw Gavin smile and he kissed my face. I smiled and wiped away the slobber. I pulled him down to lay on my chest and sighed.

"I love you, Vanessa." I whispered in her ear. I waited to hear her say it back but she was asleep. Gavin looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I love you too, Gav." I told him. He giggled and jumped off my lap.

"Just take the day off. Stay home with your family." Joe smirked. I smiled and looked down at Vanessa. I kissed her head and looked back at Joe.

"Tell the boys I'll be back tomorrow." I told him. He nodded and left. I leaned my head back and sighed again. Yeah, this family thing wasn't so bad. That is unless your two year old slams a ball into your crotch.

"Fuck, Gavin." I groaned and moved the ball from my lap.

"Fuk?" he asked. Vanessa burst into laughter and sat up.

"I can't even take a nap without you two starting a cursing war." she joked. I tried to smile.

"What can I say. Boys will be boys."


	2. Like Clockwork

I remember the sleepless nights with Gavin. Waking up every two hours to feed him, change him or just hold him. After a while I got used to it then he got older and the two hour gap turned into four and now he only woke up once to get more juice. I loved it. Billy loved it too. We finally got some quiet time at night. Well, unless Billy doesn't want quiet time, so to speak.

Billy..." I groaned as his lips found my neck.

His arm snaked around me and pulled me to him. I smiled and turned over to face him. His lips were on mine in an instant. He rolled on top of me and snuck his hands up my pajama top. His lips moved down my neck again and I took the chance to look at the clock. It flashed 5am and I smirked. You'll learn after you have kids when you get the chance, you take it. Even if it is in the wee hours of the morning. I rolled us over and straddled his waist. I pulled my top off and watched the sly grin cross his face.

After we had Gavin the sex changed. It certainly wasn't a bad change but a change for the better. I wasn't just making love to Billy anymore, he was the father of my child. We still had our nights when we just wanted each other but some nights were more sensual than others. It was nice and so good.

I leaned down to kiss his chest and made my trail to his lips. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue worked it's way around mine. He rolled us back over and I laughed.

"What?" he asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"You can't handle being out of control." I smiled. He shrugged and pulled down my pants. On any other day I would have asked him why he was in such a rush but Gavin had a habit of waking up with him at 6:30am and Billy apparently, need a nice wake up. He pulled off his pants and positioned himself between my legs. I moaned as he entered me and started moving. He buried his face in my neck and I held onto his shoulders. I had to hold in my moans and gaps incase I woke Gavin up. A few times that had happened and Billy wasn't too happy. So he told me to hold my breath or I'd have a pillow over my face. He wasn't very nice but I loved him anyways.

He bit down on my neck and I let out a squeal. He laughed and quickened his pace. He leaned up and looked at me. I pulled on his neck and kissed him. I felt myself reach my peak and moaned into his mouth as I came. He pumped a few more times and held back his own grunt as he came. He rolled off me and we laid there in silence.

That was the best part of it all. Being with him and keeping quiet. Trying not to make too many noises and laying there afterward listening. Listening to the silence and waiting for out baby to wake up. I looked over at the clock and smiled.

"6:15." I whispered. Billy lit a cigarette and nodded.

"He'll be up in a minute." he whispered back. I rolled over to lay my head on his chest.

"Do you want more?" I asked. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Why, do you?" he asked. I shrugged and kissed his chest.

"I'd like more than one. Like not now or anything. I mean if it happe.." I was cut of by a kiss. Billy pulled back and grinned at me.

"I get it, Nessa. You want more one day." he told me. I sat up and grabbed my shirt and pulled it on.

"Well, do you?" I asked again. He shrugged and sat up to pull his pants on.

"Maybe. If it happens, it happens. I don't wanna try though." he told me. I nodded and he handed me my pants. About the time I pulled them up and tied them the baby monitor went off.

'_DaDa, Da.'_ came Gavin's voice.

"Like clockwork." Billy grinned and walked out our door to go to his. I walked after him and watched him pick Gavin up from his room.

"Ma!" he squealed when he saw me. I kissed his head and followed them into the kitchen. Billy sat Gavin in his seat and walked up behind me.

"Are you going to talk to Heather?" he asked. I shook my head and broke an egg into a frying pan. He sighed and stood next to me.

"I have to work today. And so do you. Who's watching Gav?" he asked.

"Joe." I told him. He sighed and walked over to the table. I finished cooking breakfast and sat down to eat. Billy ate quietly and I sighed.

"I'll call her later. But if she dares to pull the shit she did yesterday I'll hit her." I warned him. He smirked and looked over at Gavin.

"And people are afraid of me." he told him. Gavin, of course, didn't understand but laughed anyways. I rolled my eyes and watched Billy stand up. "Well, I'm going to work. I'll see you later." he told me. I stood up and kissed him. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Talk to her." he told me. I nodded and kissed him again. "Love you."

"I love you, too." I told him. He picked up Gavin and kissed his head. Gavin hugged his neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Billy gave me that look and I walked over to take Gavin from him.

"No!" Gavin yelled. I sighed and prepared myself for his fit. Billy smirked and pried Gavin off his neck.

"I gotta go to work, Gav." he told the toddler. Gavin started crying and I scooped him in my arms. Billy gave me a weary glance and grabbed his keys.

"I'll be fine. Just go." I told him over Gavin's screams. He nodded and walked out the door. I bounced him in my arms and tried to calm him down. He did this sometimes when I left or Billy left. It killed us in the mornings but he calmed down after a good bribe. About half an hour later Gavin was calm, I was dressed for work and Joe was walking through the door.

"Jo!" Gavin screamed and ran to Joe. Joe picked him up and threw him in the air. I smiled and grabbed my purse.

"Okay so I laid his clothes out in my bed. Get him dressed around 9am and if you get hungry you can stop by the diner." I told him. He nodded and set Gavin down on the ground.

"I got this." he smiled. I kneeled down in front of Gavin and smiled.

"Mommy will be back later. I love you." I smiled. He hugged my neck and kissed my lips.

"Wuh too." he grinned. I ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and kissed his head. I stood up and looked at Joe.

"Thanks for doing this." I smiled. He nodded and smiled.

"It's alright. Are you going to.." he started.

"Talk to Heather?" I finished and he nodded.

"Yeah. You really need to. She feels really bad about yesterday." he told me. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I blew one last kiss to Gavin and walked outside.

BREAK

I walked into the diner and immediately got to work. We had two other waitresses and we were slammed. I grabbed my apron and started taking orders. I was running around the room like a mad woman for nearly an hour. Finally, at 9:30 we slowed down.

"My god, I'm going to pass out." said a voice behind me. I turned around and smiled at Elle. She was the one that got my the job and showed me the ropes.

"I know. That was horrible." I laughed. She handed me a glass of water and we sat at the counter.

"I'm just happy the new girl didn't show. She would have flipped." she smiled. I nodded and looked out the window. I saw Heather's blue Honda pull up and sighed.

"Still fighting?" Elle asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Yeah and Joe's watching Gavin for now." I told her. She smiled and walked over to a new customer.

"Well, good luck and if you two start talking again we really need another margarita night." she winked. I laughed and walked outside to meet Heather. She was sitting on the hood of her car and fiddling with her keys.

"Hey." I greeted softly. She looked up with tears in her eyes and jumped off the hood. She threw her arms around me and I returned the gesture. She started shaking and I felt tears on my neck. I rubbed her back and held her tight.

"Heather, talk to me." I whispered after a few minutes. She pulled back and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I was so wrong and out of my mind. I had no right to insult your mothering skills or our friendship." she apologized. I nodded and wiped a few more tears away.

"It's okay. But why did you go off?" I asked her. She sighed and sat back down on the car.

"I don't know. I'm just a little jealous. I see how happy you, Billy, and Gavin are and it makes me feel out of place. You have a family, for some reason I didn't think you needed me anymore." she whispered. I pulled her into another hug.

"Heather, I'll always need you. You are what keeps me from losing my mind. I live with a big Darley and his spawn." I joked. "I need sanity." I told her. She cracked a smile and laughed.

"Well, I live with a little Darley." she smiled.

"And you're sleeping with a little Darley?" I asked. She blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah. I wasn't trying to keep it away from you per say. Mainly from Baggy. I'm not sure how he'd react. And we wanted to keep it between us for a while." she told me.

"I can understand that." I said. She looked up at me and frowned.

"You don't hate me do you?" she asked. I smiled and grabbed her hands.

"No, but you got me all riled up and I got in trouble with Billy. So you owe me, big time." I told her. She winced and I told her about that afternoon. After a few more minute of chatting Elle called me back inside and Heather left.

"So margarita night?" Elle asked. I nodded and she squealed. The rest of the day went by slowly and Joe didn't come in for lunch like I offered. When he watched Gavin they played the whole day. Sometimes I wonder if they even remember to eat. At 5 that evening I took off my apron and grabbed my purse.

"Elle, I'll call you with plans for our night out." I called to the pretty waitress. She flashed me a smile and nodded.

"Thanks. Give baby Gav a kiss for me." she told me. I nodded and walked outside. I walked across the parking lot to my car. I felt this eery feeling of someone watching me and looked around. I looked across the street and saw a dark colored car sitting. I didn't think anything of it when it pulled off. I shook my head and got into my car.

BREAK

I walked into the house and looked around.

"Joe! Vanessa!" I yelled. I heard the bathroom door open and saw Vanessa stick her head out.

"Joe left. I'm giving Gav a bath." she called out. I set my stuff down and took my boots off. I walked back to the bathroom and saw Gavin with soap on his head. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Da!" he yelled. I leaned down and kissed Vanessa.

"Good day?" she asked. I nodded and sat on the toilet.

"Yeah. Heard you talked to Heather." I said. She nodded and poured water over Gavin's head.

"Yeah. We're good." she smiled. I stood up and walked back out into the living room. I walked over to the window and looked out. I saw a car sitting across the street and narrowed my eyes. I saw the driver throw out a cigarette and drive off. I watched it go and locked the window. I walked over to the door and locked it.

"I'm putting him to bed." Vanessa said behind me. I nodded and sat on the couch. She came back a few minutes later and sat on my lap.

"I missed you." she said through a yawn. I kissed her head and pulled her to me.

"Missed you too." I whispered. I thought about the car and sighed. "Make sure you lock the doors every time we leave. Car doors too." I told her. She looked up at me confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just want you to be careful. Boston is a bad city." I reminded her. She smiled and kissed my lips.

"Yes, boss." she winked. I grinned and picked her up. I carried her to the room and threw her on the bed. I woke up good, why not go to bed good.


	3. Kill Them

I was so anticipating tonight. After the week I had at work and the fight with Heather. I really needed this. Just a night out, no kid, no Billy, no worries. Just me and my girls and a lots of tequila. I was taking a cab to the bar and planning on walking down to the Four Roses, which was just a couple city blocks away, when I was done. I knew a back way that wasn't so dangerous and Billy made sure I had my pepper spray and my knife. But we weren't too worried, everyone knew who I was and more importantly they knew whose bed I laid in every night. And that right there kept people away. They knew about all the drama that had went down two years ago and no one dared touch me again.

"Thanks." I smiled and paid the cab driver. He nodded and I stepped out. I crossed the street after he drove off and walked into the bar. I looked around and smiled when I saw Elle and Heather at the bar.

"Nessa!" Elle squealed. I smiled and sat next to Heather. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took my jacket off.

"Hey girls. Started without me I see." I winked seeing their hands firmly clasped around their drinks. Elle waved to the bartender and he smirked.

"He's got you covered. No worries." Elle smiled. I laughed when he brought my drink over. I took a sip and sighed.

"I needed this night." I told them. They smiled and Heather turned me sideways in my chair.

"Did Billy approve this?" She smirked. I looked down at my short black halter dress and smirked.

"Actually he did but only on one condition." I said holding up a finger. Elle coughed and held up her hand. "Yes, Elle?" I asked laughing.

"Only on the condition that I get to rip if off when you come back home completely ripped." she declared holding up a finger. Me and Heather burst into laughter. "Am I right?" she smiled.

"Yes, you are right." I said between laughs. Heather shook her head and sipped her drink.

"How are you not pregnant again?" she asked half serious. I bit my lip and looked at the girls. "My god, you are!"Heather yelled. I covered her mouth and laughed when Elle spit out her drink.

"No, I'm not." I hissed at her. "Now stop yelling." I told her removing my hand. She smirked and looked around.

"Opps, but what's up?" she asked.

"Not much. We were just talking about this the other day." I told them paying with the purple straw in my drink.

"He doesn't want more?" Elle asked sitting on the other side of me so I was between them.

"He said if it happens, it happens. But he doesn't wanna try." I told them. They nodded and Heather waved the bartender again. He nodded to her and grabbed three more glasses.

"That wasn't what you wanted to hear?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I want more. I really do. But what if the only way I can is if we try?" I asked. They laughed and the dark haired bartender took our old glasses.

"You didn't try the first time and look at Gav now. Don't worry." Heather told me. Elle patted my hand and smiled.

"Exactly, with the way you to are hopping around, you'll have plenty more little Darley's to go around." she told me. I laughed and sipped my drink. "I'm surprised you don't have a football team by now." she said casually. I chocked on my drink and gripped her hand.

"We don't fuck that much." I defended. She raised her brows and I looked to Heather. She turned her head away and started whistling.

"So how 'bout them Lakers?" she asked. I gaped at the two women next to me.

"We do not." I defended again. Heather grabbed my hand and tried not to smile.

"Do you remember the first time you met Billy?" she reminded me. I bit my lip and smiled at the though of that night.

"_So are you the strong but silent brooding type?" I asked hoping onto the counter making sure to cross my legs so I didn't flash anyone. He leaned back on the counter across form me and stared at me._

"_I'll take that as a yes. I know some girls like that." There was still silence. "But with your posse of hookers I betcha knew that already, huh?" I asked. He smirked a little and put out his cigarette._

"_What makes you think they are hookers?" he asked. God, his voice was deep. Husky. Sexy...humm. Why didn't he talk more?_

"_Are you kidding me? Look at them." I said hoping of the counter and turning to look at them behind me. "They look like hookers. I betcha they even smell like hookers. I bet you smell like a hooker right now!" I exclaimed standing next to him and leaning back. He looked over at me and smiled._

"_Who are you?" he asked turning to me fully. I leaned up to his ear and put a hand on his chest._

"_Whoever you want me to be." I whispered._

"_Is that so?" he asked moving closer._

"_Yeah, it is." I said meeting him half way in a hard kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He put one arm around my waist and the other started up my shirt. I lightly bit his lip as he pulled away._

"_Follow me." he said and walked out of the kitchen toward the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were. I followed him trying to catch up to his quick pace. He went to the very back room and disappeared. I slowly pushed the door open. Right as I stepped in the door was slammed shut and locked. _

"Ok so maybe we do have sex a lot. But it's really good." I laughed. They nodded and picked up their drinks.

"We don't doubt that one bit." Elle smiled. "Now here's to good sex and hoping it comes my way!" she cheered. We all laughed and clinked our glasses together. We laughed and chatted a few more minutes when someone familiar caught my eye. At first I was pissed thinking Billy sent someone to look after me but he was just as surprised to me.

"Spink!" I called. He smiled and walked over. I gave him a hug and Heather kissed his cheek.

"Ladies." he smiled and slowly looked over at Elle. "Well, now who is this?" he asked leaning on the counter beside Elle. She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Elle. And you are?" she said sweetly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Spink. Now why haven't I seen you before?" he flirted. I looked over at Heather and leaned in her ear.

"Is it me or does if feel like we're about to get ditched?" I whispered. She smiled and nodded back over to the pair flirting away. Elle smiled shyly at me and pushed her drink away.

"I'm going to dance. I'll be back." she promised. I shook my head and called after her.

"That's Spink, no you won't." I laughed. She winked and followed him to the dance floor. I turned to Heather and smiled.

"Looks like it's you and me again." She smiled. I nodded and grabbed my drink.

"To Elle and hoping Spink is good in bed." I cheered. She clinked her glass to mine and we drank.

After about three hours and a lot of margarita's later, I was calling it a night. Heather was falling out het seat and Elle had been MIA with Spink for nearly two hours. The bartender was looking like he was getting annoyed and the people were starting to leave.

"You sure, you'll be okay?" Heather asked opening the door to her cab. I nodded and wrapped my jacket around me.

"Yeah, go home and check on my kid. Joe's never had him this long at night. Tell him I'll be there in the morning." I told her. She nodded and pecked my lips.

"Be safe. And call if you need anything." she told me. I smiled and shut her door.

I started walking to the Four Roses humming some random song from the bar. I kept pulling my jacket tighter and started to regret wearing a dress. For some reason it was colder tonight. But the weather here was wacky. I groaned when my feet started to throb. I stopped and pulled off my heels. I was taking my second one off when I heard a car pull up behind me. I looked around and saw a man sticking his head out the window.

"You okay, miss?" he asked. I nodded and pointed down the road.

"I'm almost home. Thanks for asking." I said and started to walk off. I knew better than to talk for too long. The man pulled up and smiled at me.

"I can give you a lift." he offered. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine." I said shortly and kept walking. The car stopped and my heart started to beat faster.

"Does Billy know you're walking around this late at night?" he asked. His voice at first was soft and soothing but now it was cold and harsh. I turned back briefly to look at him. He was smirking and pulling out a knife. I took of running and turned down the alley way. My feet were hitting the cement hard and it was starting to take it's toll. I felt tears roll down my face when I stepped on a piece of glass. I felt an arm grab my jacket and I fell hard into a metal trash can. His hand came over my mouth before I could scream.

"Shut the fuck up." he seethed. I tried to hit and kick him but he pinned his body against mine. I squeezed my eyes shut when he ripped my jacket open. He smirked and pushed it off my shoulder.

"Billy boy has good taste." he said licking his lips. He ran his hand down my side and slowly slid it up my dress.

My eyes widened and tried to move my body to keep him away. He brought his hand back up and hit my cheek. I felt my lip split and he pushed me harder against the trash can. I winced and let more tears spill when I felt his hand make its way back up my dress. I shook my head and yelled through his fingers over my mouth.

"Hush baby, don't make this hard on me." he smirked. I started to sob when his fingers touched the rim of my panties.

"Now, now Vanessa. He's not such a good boyfriend if he let's you walk around by yourself." he whispered and rubbed the inside of my thigh.

I looked at him with pleading eyes and it seemed to make him even rougher. He slowly lifted the side of my thing and rubbed a rough finger over my opening. I let out a muffled scream and he grinned. He pushed his finger inside me and I died right there. He moved his finger and licked his lips. I let a steady steam of tears fall from my eyes and prayed that someone would come down this alley.

"Even after a baby, you're still tight." he moaned. I froze when he mentioned a baby.

Gavin...

The tears stopped and I glared at him. My son. How dare he mention my son.

I started thrashing my hips and trying to move his finger from me. He pushed me tighter but I wasn't letting up. I have a son, a family. I managed to pry my mouth open a little and bit his finger. It gave me enough time to push him back and kick him between his legs. I stumbled to my purse and pulled out my knife. He pushed me to the ground and when he went to grab me again, I stuck my knife out. His eyes widened as he looked down at the knife in his ribs. He got up as quickly as he could and ran back to his car. I grabbed my purse and limped down the alley to the Four Roses. My feet were hurting and I could barely run after the chase with him.

I let out a sob when I saw the back door to the bar. I walked over and opened it. I walked into the back of the bar and walked up the short hallway. I got to the end and looked around. The room fell silent as my tear stained face fell on him. He dropped his glass and ran over to me.

* * *

I was letting Vanessa have her time out with the girls. I knew she needed it and Joe was watching Gavin. I stayed at home for a while just relaxing and enjoying the silence of not having a wailing two year old around. I decided to go ahead and leave when Joe said Heather was on her way home. That meant Vanessa was on he way to the Four Roses. So is at there and waited. After a little longer than expected I figured her and Elle has a few more drinks. So I got Bodie to get me one.

"Where's Nessa at?" Bodie asked. I looked at my watch and frowned.

"I don't know. I'll giver a few more minutes and I'll go look for her." I told him. We talked for a few more minutes and I was about to leave when the bar fell silent. I was shocked faces look to the back and my eyes slowly followed.

At first I didn't recognize her. Her dress was ripped, she wasn't wearing shoes, her lip was busted and you could clearly see a steam of dried and fresh tears falling down her face. I dropped my glass when I realized it was her.

Vanessa.

I ran back to the bar with Bodie hot on my heels. I grabbed her face and she just fell into my arms. I heard Sammy yelling for everyone to leave as I moved her over to the table. I set her down and kneeled in front of her. I looked around again before speaking.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked as calmly as I could. She looked at me and let new tears fall. I wiped them away and she cried more at my touch.

"I was leaving the bar." she cried. "My feet hurt and I took off my shoes. Well, this guy stopped and asked if I was okay." she chocked out. She stopped and held her face. I rubbed her back and looked up at Bodie. He nodded and walked over getting her some water.

"Calm down." I whispered. She looked back at me and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go on a killing spree or let my hear break. The look of pure horror and pain in her eyes was too much. I sniffed and looked away.

"I told him no but he pulled over. That's when I started to run." she told me softly. I felt my hear begin to race but held it back. She didn't need me mad, is what I kept chanting in my head. "My feet were hurting really bad and I just couldn't run anymore." she started to sob. I pulled her into my arms. "I just couldn't."

I felt tears fill my eyes and took deep breaths. I really didn't wanna hear anymore but I had to know. I let her cry for a few minutes and pushed her back gently. I wiped her tears away again and made her look at me.

"I need you to tell me what happened Vanessa." I told her firmly. She pushed away from me completely and stood up.

"He caught me." she whispered. "He pushed me up against a trash can and hit me." she cried. I bit my lip and noticed her dress again. It was ripped. It was like lava boiling in my veins as she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry." she pleaded. "I tried to make him stop." she cried. I grabbed her arms and looked down at her.

"Did he..." I closed my eyes. "Did he touch you?" I asked slowly. I didn't think the room could get any more silent until I asked that, She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and nodded. I closed my eyes and held back my own tears.

"Did he fucking rape you?" Bodie seethed. She shook her head violently and kept her eyes on me. I finally opened them and held her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice cracking. She shook her head and fell into my arms again. I held her close and finally let my few tears fall. They touched her, they touched my girl, the mother of my child. The woman I love. They crossed the line this time.

I sat her down and kneeled in front of her again.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked her. She looked at me and I watched as the pain and sadness vanished from her eyes, it was replaced by anger.

"They know about Gavin." she hissed. I clenched my fist and breathed in and out. She grabbed my face and made me look at her.

"Kill them." she ordered me. I nodded and looked back at Bodie.

"You heard her." I told them and looked back at her. "They're dead." I promised.


	4. Gang Lady

_So thanks for all the reviews! i'm glad everyone likes it. This is more of a filler but the drama shall come full force after this! The last part of for my lovely friend, Elle, who has christened me the 'Gang Lady' on the Mr.Hedlund site...lol. I thought it was fitting, so enjoy!!_

I sat silently in the driver's seat smoking a cigarette. We were going home and neither knew what to say.

"I want my son." she asked softly. I looked over at her and shook my head.

"Joe's keeping him tonight." I told her roughly. She looked up at my with red eyes.

"I want my baby." she demanded. I gripped the wheel and breathed slowly.

"You don't need to see him in this state. And I don't want him to see you like this." I told her. She glared at me and turned a little in her seat.

"It's not like he will remember." she spat. "I want him." she demanded again. I glared at her and shook my head again.

"Drop it, Vanessa. You'll see him soon." I said finally. She stared at me for a minute and let the anger slip away.

"I just wanted to hold him. To feel him." she cried softly. "Make sure he's okay." I felt my chest tighten and sighed.

"He's fine. Joe and Heather's got him." I said again. She nodded and looked out the window playing with her lip.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. I threw my cigarette out the window and looked over at her.

"For what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"For letting him get me." she whispered again. She looked over and I saw the glimmer of her tears from the moonlight. I sighed and looked back at the road.

"It's not your fault." I told her sternly. She let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"I should have known better." she cried. My anger started to rise again. She shouldn't be saying this. She knows better then to blame herself.

"Drop it, Vanessa." I ordered yet again.

"I'm yours." she yelled looking at me. "I should know better. I should be tougher!" she yelled tapping her chest. I glared at her and sped up a little. A tiny habit I had always had when I was mad and driving. Vanessa made it even worse.

"You were drinking and hurting. You had a weak moment and he caught you." I seethed. I looked over at her and glared. "It's not your fault. So shut up."

"I let you down." she said shaking her head. "I let Gavin down and I let you down. I don't deserve you." she whispered. I slammed in the brakes and watched her fly forward, barely grabbing the dashboard before she flung into it. She looked over at me a I got out the car. I ripped her door open and grabbed her by the arm. She yelped as I drug her out the car and pushed her against the door. I rested my hands on the hood of the car, on each side of her head and sighed.

"You have never let me down. And you have never let Gavin down." I said as calmly as I could. I opened my eyes and looked her in the eyes. "And you, more than anyone, deserve me. So don't you ever say that again." I warned her. Her lip started to quiver and her eyes glistened with new tears.

"I feel so dirty." she whispered. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to my chest and held her as she sobbed. "I've never felt so used and violated, Billy."

"I know, baby. I know." I whispered trying to hold my own tears back.

"It killed me when eh touched me. I kept thinking you wouldn't want me anymore." she sobbed I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed her away enough to look at her.

"Vanessa, look at me." I said making her look at me. "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You and Gavin are everything to me. Everything. Ya hear me?" I asked. She nodded and looked up at me. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you two safe, anything. If anyone should feel like they let someone down, it'd be me." I confessed.

"You weren't there." she interrupted.

"Exactly." I whispered. "I wasn't there and I should have been." She leant her head forward to lay on my chest and sighed.

"I just wanna go home, take a shower and lay down with you." she said softly, wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and nodded. I helped her back into the car and we finished our drive home.

We got home and she walked into the bathroom silently. I sighed and walked into the bedroom. I sat on my side of the bed and took my boots off. I leaned onto the pillows and looked around while lighting a cigarette. So much had changed since Vanessa and Gavin had come into my life. My room wasn't the barren desert it was once. It had assorted pictures of all of us hanging up and sitting on the dresser. We had more than just a mattress on the frame. We had the whole bedroom set. It was nothing fancy but it looked nice. It looked like a woman lived there, and that's all Vanessa wanted. She wanted it to be a home for Gavin, not some resting place for gang leader and his girl. And she did. I didn't do much but I liked it. It reminded me of when my mom was alive and we were little.

I sat there for a few minutes when I heard something from the bathroom. I walked to the door and listened closely. I sighed when I heard her soft cries. I pushed the door open and stripped my clothes. I pulled the curtain back and saw her leaning on the wall. She looked at me when I got in. I grabbed he arms and pulled her to me. Her cries slowly stopped as we stood under the water. I felt her let out a deep breath and then felt her lips on my chest. She left her chin on my chest and looked up at me.

"I love you." she whispered. I bent down and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. She smiled and turned her back to me. I smirked when she handed me her shampoo over her shoulder. I poured a little amount in my hands and ran it through her hair.

It had taken me a while to get used to all this domesticated stuff but it wasn't so bad. Sometimes I felt like an idiot because it was so not me but Vanessa made it better. She never pushed it on me. She knew who I was and how I was and she loved me for that. She didn't expect me to be the suit wearing, lovey dovey man just because we had a kid. She didn't want that. But that also didn't mean I had to be the asshole I was to everyone else. I could show her my softer side and not feel less of a man. I could make slow lasting love to her at night and feel tougher than I did on the streets. It takes a man to love a woman. And I was all that and more.

I finished washing her and managed to get her to wash me after a bit of begging. Somehow I had gotten a few smiles and laughs after a couple crude jokes. We dried off and made our way to our bed, where we laid until she spoke up.

"I wanna call Joe." she said out of blue. I exhaled the smoke in my lungs and looked down at her.

"Why?" I asked. She propped herself up on my chest and smiled.

"I wanna talk to Gav." she said softly.

I smirked and reached over to grab the phone. I dialed Joe's number and waited for him to pick up. I told him to put Gavin on and handed the phone to Vanessa. I heard his voice over the phone and smiled when he let out a squeal. Vanessa's face lit up and that was all that mattered. Gavin was her everything. Me included but that boy was her heart. He had brought us together more than we thought. She was grinning widely when she hung up and handed me the phone. I watched her settle back into my side and kiss the side of my chest.

"I think..." I started. "After all this is done with and it's safe, maybe we can think about another one." I told her quickly. She looked up at me confused.

"Another what?" she asked. I sighed and put my cigarette out.

"Another kid." I clarified. She shot up and smiled.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. I held my hands up and gave her a small glare.

"I said I think. And only when all this is over with." I told her sternly. She hide most of her smile but it shined anyways.

"Like plan it or just whatever?" she asked like I had officially said yes.

"I don't know. But I just happen to throw away your birth control pills, get ready." I said softly trying not to laugh. She leaned up and kissed me.

"You sure?" she asked me. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Maybe. I'm used to this one. I don't think it'd kill me to have another and know you want more than one. But again, only after all this is gone. You know the issues I had with having Gavin. It's not safe."

"Umm I love you." she smiled crawling on top of me. I smirked and looked up at her.

"This does not mean you can go around telling people we're having another kid." I told her. She smiled innocently down at me and ran her hands down my chest.

"I know. I promise, my lips are sealed." she winked. I grabbed her hands and pulled her down to my face.

"Now I don't want your lips completely sealed." I whispered and kissed her.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Billy had put up a fight when I told him to go to work but Heather reassured him she would be over not too long after he left. So about an hour ago he left and made sure everything was locked and sealed. He even left a gun out for me. I put it up after he left though. Heather was brining Gavin back and I did not want a gun out with him home.

"Vanessa!" Heather yelled from my doorway. I looked up and smiled. She walked in and set Gavin down. He ran over to me and jumped in my lap.

"Oh mommy missed you!" I gushed hugging him to my chest. I saw Elle walk in afterwards holding his diaper bag. "Hey girly." I greeted as she sat down next to me. I looked over at Heather who sat on the love seat and smiled.

"Did you see his shirt?" Heather asked. I pushed Gavin away and laughed after reading the black and red shirt he was wearing.

"Real Men Have Tattoo's." I read out loud. Gavin laughed and threw himself back into my lap. "Nice shirt." I laughed.

"I bought it!" Elle smiled. "I got more in his bag. I saw them and just couldn't resist."

"Thanks. Billy will get a kick outta that." I told her. I saw the laughter slowly fade from their faces and looked at Gavin. "How about you go play in your room?" I asked him. He jumped off and ran back into his room.

"I'm sorry." Heather said walking over to sit on the other side of me. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Not your fault. Not mine. It was out of our control." I told them. They each wrapped their arms around my neck and hugged me. I laughed after a minute. "Can't breath."

"Sorry." Elle smiled wiping a tear away. "I shouldn't have left." My eyes widened along with Heather's as we remembered.

"Spill!!" We both yelled. Elle turned a slight shade of pink and smiled.

"It was unbelievable!" she exclaimed. I squealed and Heather moved to her other side so Elle was between us now. "We danced for a while then he took me home."

"And..." I smiled waving my hand for her to continue.

"I'm not gonna give you minute by minute detail!" she laughed.

"Why not!?" Heather asked. Elle buried her face in her hands and laughed.

"Alright!" she gave in. I scooted closer and grabbed her hand as she gave us the down low on her night with Spink. She went from how she asked him to come in and how they had a few more beers. To how her neighbors were giving her dirty looks the next morning for her 'noise violation'.

"But it was the best night I have had in like forever." she finished off.

"So Spink has it in him?" Heather smiled.

"Yes, Spink has it in him." she laughed. I squealed and kissed her cheek.

"Are you going to see each other again?" I asked.

"Tonight actually." she told me. I clapped my hands and Heather laughed.

"Well, we should all make a night of it at the bar one night." Heather suggested. Me and Elle glared at her.

"Only after you come out about you and Joe." Elle smirked. Heather returned the glare and fiddled with her fingers.

"But my brother will be mad." she whined.

"Baggy will get over it." I told her. "I'll get Billy in him if he gets out of hand. Remember Joe is Billy's little brother." I reminded her.

"Oh the joys of bagging the gang lord." Elle quipped. "I guess that makes you the gang lady, huh?" she laughed. Heather rolled off the couch laughing and I coughed from laughing to much.

"I guess so." I choked out.


	5. Promises

I didn't want to leave that morning but I had to go. There was business that needed to be attended to and it was not what Vanessa thought. Instead of heading to the shop I gathered all the boys and made them meet me at the Office. We needed a little pow-wow and we needed it now.

I pulled up to see all the cars that I needed to be there. I slowly walked up to the front doors of the old building and pushed them open. I hadn't been here in a while. I let Joe and Bodie take the time here while I was at home or at the shop. I walked in and made my way to the second floor where we always had our meetings. I walked in and everyone was there as promised.

I walked to the front of the group and lit a cigarette.

"I think you all know why we're here." I started.

A few new guys nodded their heads while my vet guys stood there strong.

"Vanessa was attacked a few days ago." I said pacing the front of the room.

"We all know and everyone knows, no one touches her." I seethed stopping to look at them.

"That means." I yelled. "That there is fresh blood in my town or someone is just plain stupid."

I looked at them to see if they were listening and started pacing again.

"They know about my son and they know who I am." I said scratching my head. "Vanessa, she wants them dead."

Joe and Bodie smirked and I nodded.

"And there's no way I'm letting her down or letting you let her down. We owe her this much." I told them.

"So, I want the fuck that touched her. The fuck that dared touch her..." I strained. "Where no one else touches her but me. I want him so I can cut the fingers off that touched her. I think you boys can handle the rest." I finished.

"Now any questions or words before I go?" I asked looking at them.

"Have you talked to Vanessa about what he looked like?" Bodie asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to give her time to calm down. I do know that he has a nice sized gash in his rib." I smirked. "She got one good hit in before she ran off. He took the knife with him but I know he's still hurting and will be for a while."

"What if he died?" Joe asked.

"He kept the knife in. The first mistake people make is to pull the knife out. He didn't. So he knew what to do. He went back to his hide-out and got his boys to fix him."

"How do you know all that?" one of the new guys asked. I glared at him.

"I don't think we've met." I said and walked over to him. I stuck out my hand and waited for him to grab it. He hesitantly grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I'm Billy Darley, nice to meet you." I greeted. He was just opening his mouth when I pulled him to mea dn grabbed his neck. I lifted him off the ground and glared at him.

"Don't ever question me again." I growled. His eyes widened and I threw him down. "I know people, it's my job. I know if they are stupid and I know if they are smart. It's called surviving the streets. If you can't learn to do that, get the fuck out. Now all of you except Bodie and Joe, leave." I demanded.

They pack crowded out the room and left me with my brother and best friend. I took a few breaths before speaking.

"They know about Gavin." I told them softly. "I will talk to Nessa later and get back to you. But I want this done before it starts. I can't risk Vanessa getting hurt again or letting them get to Gavin. God, only knows what they have planned." I told them. The two men nodded and looked at me.

"No one will touch that boy." Bodie promised.

"Over my dead body." Joe vowed. I had a tiny pang in my heart when he said that. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew this wouldn't be easy.

BREAK 

About an hour later I was at the shop sitting at the desk rubbing my face. We had two mechanics out and someone over booked us for that day. I ended up having to call Joe to come help out. From being int eh shop when he was little he knew a bit about cars. Enough to get by, at least. I was about ready to shoot my self when the door creaked open.

"Hey, daddy." Vanessa beamed walking in with Gavin on her hip. She set his bag down and walked over to the desk.

"What's wrong? You okay?" I asked worried something had happened or she was upset. Instead, she gave me a bright smile.

"I'm fine." she assured and looked at Gavin. "But this one here, has been screaming for his daddy. So I thought I'd stop by." She said poking his tummy. I stood up and walked over to them. I picked Gavin up and set him on my arm. I looked down at his shirt and laughed.

"Real Men Have Tattoo's." I read out loud.

"Elle bought him some shirts. She thought that one fit very well." she smiled.

"Da." he said quietly.

"What?" I smirked at his sudden shyness. I hadn't seen him since the morning of the attack. Joe and Heather ad kept him for us.

"Wuh yoo." he smiled. I kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too, buddy." I told him and looked over at Vanessa. "He been good?" I asked.

"Yes, very good. Happy to be home, I guess. Heather and Elle stayed for a while." I smiled.

"Spink was going on about her today." I sighed. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"We're gonna get together one night at the bar, like a couple thing." she told me. I raised my brow and huffed.

"I don't do couple things, Vanessa." I informed her. She pouted and stood in front of me.

"For me, you will." she said softly running her hands down my chest. I smirked at her playing coy.

"Well, who's gonna watch Gav?" I asked.

"Bodie." she said simply. I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, right. He'll be drinking with us." I told her. She pouted again and dropped her hands.

"Well, someone will. I wanna go out and I wanna have Joe and the girls there." she insisted.

"We will." I told her and walked to sit in my chair. "One day." I muttered. She huffed and sat down.

"Vanessa," I started. She looked up and waited. "We need to talk about a few things." I told her softly. I was her tense and set Gavin down. "Go play over there in the corner." I said pointing to the few toys in the corner.

"What do you need to know?" she asked. I waved her over and set her in my lap. I tucked the hair behind her ear and kissed her shoulder.

"I need to know more about the guy that attacked you. Like any scars, tattoos, accent. Anything." I told her. She sighed and leaned back into me closing her eyes.

"He was in a dark blue car. Like a Cadillac. He wasn't too tall. Like my height and Bodie's weight. He was strong but not built." she whispered. "He uhh, had dark hair, short like Joe's. Dark eyes with a scar over his brow." she said.

"What kind of clothes did he wear?" I asked slowly.

"He had on dark clothes. Kinda smelly, like he had been around a bit." she told me. I nodded and turned her so she was straddling me. She avoided my eyes and looked at the ground.

"Baby, look at me." I whispered and she did. "I'll get him." I promised.

"I know." she whispered letting a tear fall. "It's just not like last time I was in trouble."

"How so?" I pressed.

"He touched me Billy." she cried looking my square in the eyes. "Touched me and tried to get off on me." I clenched my fists and nodded.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She grabbed my face and gave me a hard look.

"Don't be." she told me. "Just find him, kill him. Billy it's more than just me and you now." she reminded me. I looked over at the messy haired two year old and nodded.

"I know." I whispered. "But he won't touch my family again." I promised her again.

She nodded and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. I held her closer to me and silently asked for permission to deepen the kiss. She had been on edge since the attack and I was being careful. Granted it was hard to control myself with her but I tried. She granted me access and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She let out a tiny moan and I moved her closer. I started running my fingers up her side when I squeal came from the corner of the room. We worriedly looked over at our son and sighed when he was still playing. She looked back at me and smiled.

"You want us to leave?" she asked. I looked at her and then to Gavin.

"No. Stay." I told her. She smiled and kissed me again.

"Okay." she whispered.

BREAK

After Vanessa and Gavin left I called Bodie and Joe to come talk.

"Did you talk to her?" Joe asked. I nodded and motioned for them to sit down.

"She said he drove a dark blue Cadillac. Must live out on the streets or in some shit hole. Said his clothes were musky. He had dark hair, short like yours." I said pointing to Joe. "Dark eyes and a scar on his brow, the left one. She didn't say he had an accent so I'm guessing he's from here or lived here at one point." I told them.

"Where did it happen again?" Bodie asked.

"About two blocks away from the bar. She said he came from behind her as she was walking." I told them.

"I'll get a few guys I used to know look out for the car around Linton St.." Bodie told me.

"I'll ask some old friends if anyone came knocking for some medical help. I got a few rat doctors who help out the streets." Joe piped up. I nodded and leaned back.

"Good. Let me know. And let me know soon." I told them. They nodded and Bodie stood up.

"Well, I'm out. I'll call ya soon." he promised and walked out. I looked over at Joe who was sitting down still.

"What's up, Joey?" I asked. He sighed and looked around.

"Is Ness okay?" he asked.

"She's jumpy. Mostly worried about Gavin being hurt." I told him.

"Understandable." he mumbled. "Did you think you would turn out like this?" he asked suddenly.

"Like what?" I asked. He sighed again and sat forward.

"Like this. You went from gang lord to dad. You never had a single long relationship and then Vanessa waltz in and changes you. Well, not changed you but made you better." he explained.

"No, I didn't. It took me by surprise as it did everyone else." I told him.

"Do you mind it? Like are you okay with this or do you wish you had your freedom?" he asked. I wasn't sure why he was asking but I answered anyways.

"I'm happy with my life. I haven't been able to say that ever but I am. Vanessa doesn't hold me down. She doesn't need to. I'm surprised my leash is as long as it is." I smirked. He laughed and nodded.

"Sometimes I am too. But you both came from the same place kinda. You both were looking for the same thing, just a good time. But it turned into looking for each other. I commend you for stepping up even with Gavin. It's more for me to look up to." he confessed. I smirked and looked at my little brother.

"I was always afraid you'd follow in my steps. I didn't want that. I wanted you to go to school and make something of yourself." I confessed.

"I didn't want to. I learned so much more about life and family from you than school could have." he told me.

"I'm proud of you, Joe." I told him. He smiled and stood up.

"Thanks, Billy." he smirked and walked out. I sat back and smiled.

I went from having little or no family to having a big one. My baby brother wasn't a baby anymore My son was walking and semi-talking. Vanessa was more mature than anyone else her age. Life was good. So there was no doubt that something bad would happen. And I hated that about life.


	6. Nice Trick

_Thanks for the review and sorry it took so long! I'm trying to get prepared to start college in like 3 weeks...lol! Luckily, I'm doing them online but I still gotta a lot to do. So enjoy!!_

_beccatdemon13- Thanks! It's called A Family Thins so I had to include Joe. Afterall, before Nessa and Gav, Joe was all he really had. _

_BEG75- Thanks! The angry Billy will be showing brightly within the next few chapters. I'm glad you liked it though!! Billy's hard to write sometime._

_AnnaMollyPR- Yes, he's as close as he can get. Sometimes he gets uncomfortable but everyone does. I'm glad you like it though, Thanks!!_

* * *

About a weeks had passed without any trouble from the guy that attacked me. Granted, Billy had been mum on the details when I asked but I guess he knew what was best. I was nervous going outside but I know I was looked after. The boys never came up to me or near me incase someone else was watching me but I knew they were there. I wasn't sure if they wanted the men who was after me to know they were there or not, but the kept their distance and it made me feel so much better. That thought alone made me laugh out loud. There was one point that I hated when Billy put tails on me but now it was different. I didn't just have me to look after, I had Gavin. And I'll be damned if someone touches my son.

"Billy?" I asked when I heard our door creak open. I saw his tall frame walked through and shut the door. I looked over at the clock and it flashed 2:13am. "Where have you been?" I asked sitting up.

"Out. Go back to sleep." he told me. I crossed my arms and watched him take off his boots. He turned his head when he didn't feel the bed move.

"Where have you been? It's 2am." I asked softly, trying not to start a fight incase he was angry.

"Taking care of a few things. I didn't mean for it to take this long." he told me. I nodded and moved up behind him.

"Gavin missed you." I whispered setting my chin on his shoulder and wrapping my hands around his chest. He leaned his head back onto my shoulder and sighed.

"I know, he told me." he said softly. I raised a brow and he chuckled. "I went to see him first and he woke up. He said he missed me and went back to sleep. I actually got home at 1:45." he informed me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered, nuzzling his neck. He reached one arm behind me and pulled me around him and into his lap. Being so close to his face I could smell the whiskey on his breath. Most women would get mad at their man for coming home drunk at 2am, not me. The smell of the whiskey combined with the smoke and the light hint of Gavin's baby wash did me in.

"Ummm I love you too." he mumbled attacked my lips with his. I didn't hesitate in letting him in and savored the taste of his lips and tongue. He grunted as he picked us up and moved us to lay on the bed. His hands went to work on my clothes and in a matter of seconds my night clothes were on the edge of the bed. He let that trade mark grin spread across his face as he looked down at me.

"Unfair." I whispered about my lack of clothes and his abundance of them. He shook his head and leaned down to my ear.

"Not to me." he whispered huskily. He nibbled the skin behind my ear and I shifted into him. He roughly pushed me into the bed and held my hips down.

"No." I managed to speak between the trailing kisses down my neck. I pouted even though he couldn't see and let out a tiny whine. I felt his smirk on my skin and hushed for the moment. It wasn't to pleased with being totally naked and him being the total opposite but Billy has a reason for everything.

Tonight's reason appeared to be simply, that he wanted to be in control. Slowly, I stopped being aggravated and well, did what any other girl did, moaned and enjoyed the pleasure. He continued his kisses down my chest and over my belly. I shifted a little again when his lips found my hip. I looked down at him and he smirked. He let his one hand slid between my legs and slowly flicked a finger over my center.

I see what game he's playing. He's playing the one where he gets to be the man and the pleasure giver. A game that in his mind only asks for one person, I have to sit there and take it. Which I didn't mind.

I bit my bottom lip and held back a moan when a lonesome finger found it's way inside me. My whole body ached more and more as he moved his finger and kissed his way around my stomach, every once in a while licking a spot and blowing on it. I shivered when he licked just under my naval and blew. The goose bumps covered my body and I tried desperately to move into him but was, once again, denied.

"Is it that hard to let me do the work?" he asked lowly. I tried to talk but a gasp came out instead when he entered another finger.

"It is when I have all this frustration." I told him breathlessly.

We hadn't had an intimate moment since my attack. He tried ever so often but stopped when I tensed up. Lately, I asked him not to stop but he did anyways. Said he didn't want to touch me when I still felt someone else, he wanted me to fell him and not a dangerous man. He wanted me to be fine. And tonight I was. I didn't feel the creepy hands of the bastard that touched me. I felt the strong calloused hands of the man that still made me shiver when he touched me. The man that I'd never tire of.

He took my answer seriously and stripped his shirt. He stood up to undo his pants and I watched as they fell to the floor. He smirked and locked eyes with me as he pulled his boxers off. He was such a cocky man, but he had the right to be. He knew what he could do and he knew he was damn good at it. Anyone who said differently was a bad liar.

He kissed me long and hard as he spread my legs and claimed his spot. My hands curled around his neck and pulled him closer. I shook with anticipation when he accidentally rubbed the inside of my thigh. He pulled back slightly.

"You okay?" he asked thinking I was getting upset. I nodded my head and whined.

"Yes, just do it already." I whined. He smirked and grabbed my hips. I let out too loud of a scream when he slammed into me. He pressed his lips to mine to keep the sounds down as he kept his pace up. I raked my hands down his shoulders and arms purposely pulling a moan out of him. I smirked and pulled away from his lips to look at him.

The man was serious 24/7. He gave everything he did 100. Whether it be selling, working, being a Dad or making love to me. If it was important enough to get his attention, he'd give it all he had. His eyes were locked on mine as he moved within me. I melted under his gaze, full of intensity and love. Something I never thought I'd see from him when we first met. But then again, I never was us lasting and having a family.

He must have saw my eyes soften from the lust driven ones they were earlier and slowed his pace. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of him moving ever so slowly inside me. I could feel every inch of him. He leaned down and placed a feather kiss on my shoulder. I sighed and arched into him as I felt myself fall over the edge. He held me as I came and didn't let go until he was finished. He moved to lay next to me but moved me up to lay on his chest.

"Da?" a little voice asked. I pulled the sheet up over my body and looked at Gavin.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at us.

"Go get your blanket, Gav." Billy told him. He smiled and ran from the room. As soon as he was out we jumped up to pull on any kinda clothes we could. I pulled my shorts on and grabbed Billy's shirts while he tied his night pants. He lit a cigarette and got back in bed while I looked at the clock.

"4:02. What is he doing up this late?" I asked crawling back into bed. Billy blew out a long stream of smoke and looked over at me.

"Early. Not late." he corrected me.

I smacked his arm as Gavin cam bounding back into the room, this time with his blanket in tow. He went to Billy's side of the bed, as always, and held up his arms. Billy picked him up into the bed and set him between us. He giggled and curled next Billy with his thumb in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and laid down next to him. I laid an arm over him and tried to go to sleep while Billy finished his cigarette. He never tried to go to sleep when Gavin was in the bed. He would wait for him to fall asleep and take him back to his room. Gavin had trouble with his 'big boy bed' since he got big enough for one. He hated sleeping in it and would rather sleep on the floor. So Billy would routinely take him back to his own bed or one of us would stay in there with him.

Gavin's eyes were just about closed when a loud banging came from the front door. I shot up and pulled Gavin into my arms. He started to whine but I clamped my hand over his mouth. Before I even had my hands on Gavin Billy was up, out of bed and was going to the door, gun in hand. I held Gavin to my chest and looked out the bedroom door to Billy. He ripped the door open and pointed the gun outside. I watched him look around the corner slowly and finally he lowered the gun. I set Gavin down and told him to go back into our bed. I left the door open and walked to Billy.

"What was that?" I asked. He bent down to pick up a box and handed me the gun. I took it and turned the safety back on, the number one rule in the house. I set it on the shelf and watched Billy open the box.

"Mother fucker." he cursed. I placed my hand on his to lower the box. He let it lower and I looked inside. I covered my mouth and gasped when I looked inside. I took the box from him and pulled out the knife he had given me. The same one I had embedded into my attackers side only a short while ago. The blood was cleaned off and a tiny note hung by a string at the end. I opened the note and read it.

'_Nice trick, bitch. But not good enough. I'll finish what we started later on. So just wait until then, if you can. Oh Billy, I see now why you kept her around. Boy, did she feel good around my fingers. I can't wait to feel her around all of me. I'll be seeing you soon.'_

I tried my hardest not to let my tears fall as I looked up at Billy. His head was titled, his face was red and his jaw was clenched. I knew he read it. I also knew that even though he knew what that guy had done to me, it pissed him off even more to tell Billy 'how good I felt.' He looked over at me slowly and grabbed my face. I watched as his eyes changed from angry to hurt.

"I will never let him touch you again." he promised as a small amount of water filled his eyes. I finally let mine fall and nodded. "Never." he reiterated. I let out a sob and he pulled me into his arms. He rested his chin on my head and closed the door with his foot. He gently picked me up and carried me into the room. He set me on my feet and we both smiled a little looking at Gavin. He was smack in the middle of the bed, legs and arms everywhere. I nudged Billy in the side and nodded to the baby.

"He gets it from you." I told him. He chuckled a little and we crawled in bed. For some reason Billy didn't move him. He slept between us that night and that was what we needed, what we wanted. It was moments like these that made everything thing else disappear. I knew I was safe right here. I had the two men of my life next to me and that's all I needed.


	7. Something To Live For

_Hope everyone enjoys this one. I finally was able to do it like I want, so all my stories are written the same way. One chapter ahead. I got 8 done and the plt is thickening...lol! Enjoy!! BEG75 - Yes, no such thing as privacy! I'm not a mom but I know that from being an Aunty that is adored my two neices and two nephews...lol! Glad you liked it! Oh I made a banner for this...lol. It's under the pictures under AFT, duh! lol_

* * *

I barely slept that night. I know Vanessa thinks I fell asleep but I didn't. I guess in some odd way, I was too scared to sleep. I was afraid that if I didn't watch them, they'd get hurt. These bastards knew where I lived, what was stopping them from hurting them? They got to Vanessa the first time I took my eyes off her. I felt bad enough as it was. I had to deal with her flinching against my touch. Watching her look around even when she was walking down the hallway. I knew it wasn't because she didn't feel safe with me but she was dead set on not being taken by surprise if it did happen again. So that night I watched them sleep, never taking my eyes off them.

About 8am I heard something in the living room. I slowly crept out of bed and grabbed the gun off the dresser. I took the safety off and opened the door a little. I poked my head out and slowly made my way down the hall. Vanessa had decided to get maroon curtains so even in the morning sun without the lights on, it was dark. I stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and heard glasses moving around. I whipped around the corner and aimed the gun at the person.

"Shit!" Heather screamed. I put the gun down quickly and flipped the lights on. I saw a frightened Heather holding a glass.

"What the fuck?!" I bellowed. I knew it would wake up Vanessa and Gavin but this was not the time to be sneaking in my house.

"Sorry." she whimpered. I felt my face grow hotter and her eyes started to water. I heard the padding of Vanessa's feet and she came running around the corner. She looked at me and Heather confused. She finally saw the gun and ran to Heather and hugged her.

"Shh it's okay." she said in her motherly voice. I quickly hid the gun under a rag when I felt Gavin's tiny hands wrap around my leg.

"Eet." he whined. I sighed and looked at Vanessa. She let go of Heather and moved her to the table. I picked Gavin up and handed him to her. She pointed to the gun and silently told me to put it up. I grabbed it and put it in my pants when Gavin was turned away. I heard him call me as I walked out.

I laid the gun in the dresser and sat on the bed. I felt hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Vanessa.

"She said she was sorry. She forgot you were home today, she always comes by." she told me softly. I nodded and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and laid my head on her stomach.

"I'm just a little jumpy." I whispered. She rubbed my head and spoke softly.

"I know, she knows now too. Just come eat, your son requests your presence." she smiled. I nodded and stood up.

Breakfast was tense and quiet. I mumbled an apology to Heather and she gave one back. We knew it wasn't really anyone's fault but we both felt bad. I pulled a gun on her and she made me do that by sneaking in my house, knowing there is a sick bastard out for my girlfriend. I ate quickly and fed Gavin before leaving. After last night, well early this morning, we needed another pow wow and I was going to make sure this was the last one. We were getting them and we were getting them soon. At this point I was ready to go and eighty-six everyone in Boston and be done with it.

* * *

I stormed into the Office and went straight into the old chapel. This time I only wanted Joe, Bodie and Spink. I had Baggy on watch at my house. I walked in to see them sitting in the second pew, they turned back to me when the doors closed. I made my way to the very first pew and sat down.

"They showed up at my house this morning." I started. I heard their heads snap when they shot them up.

"Yep, my house. With Vanessa and Gavin right there. They left a present and a nasty little note." I told them.

"What present?" Joe asked softly.

"Her knife. The note was from the guy. Looks like he's been healing. Which means he's almost better." I growled and stood up.

"And if he goes through with his note, him being healed mean he's going after Vanessa again, soon. Now I don't know about you but I'm not letting that happen, again. I'm tired of people thinking they can fuck with us just because I got a family. It hasn't softened me! It's made me fucking meaner! Now, I don't fucking care if I have to go out and snatch every god-damned trick off the streets one by one, I wanna know who this fucker is and I wanna know by tonight!" I screamed. The boys had their heads down and nodded. I wiped my face off and lit a cigarette.

"Now Joe, you're coming with me." I said more calmly. He nodded and stood up.

"Where to?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"To the area he got her at. Some had to have seen her before or after. And I know they won't lie to me." I smirked.

We drove across town to the streets that were around the club the girls had been at. I figured someone saw him before he attacked or after. It was time to get what I wanted.

"Where do you wanna start?" Joe asked from the passenger seat. I looked around and hit the brakes. The car stopped in the middle of the street and I got out. I saw the group of girls on the corner. Who better to ask than a trick? They see tons of faces each day. They smirked at me while I was walking up, a few I had seen before.

"Oh has Billy boy got tired of the wifey?" one girl cooed. As much as it killed me to do this, I had to.

"Yeah, think you can remind me of a good time?" I smirked. Joe eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"I can show you better than that, honey." she smiled and crooked her finger at me. I gave Joe one last look and he nodded. He started sweet talking one of the girls while I followed this one. She took me back into a old apartment with only on room. I closed and locked the door while she turned on the lights. As soon as the lights were on my hand was around her throat and she was up against a wall.

"What that fuck?" she gasped. I smirked and got close to her face.

"Ya think I'd come after a trick like you for a good time? I get what I need." I told her. Her eyes narrowed and she stopped fighting.

"What do you want, Darley?" she asked. I let her neck go but kept her against the wall.

"I wanna know if you saw anything weird last Tuesday." I told her. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh the night your bitch got fucked?" she laughed. The back of my hand coming across her face made a nice popping sound as did the sound she made when I pushed her on the floor. She tried to get up but I pushed her back down with my foot.

"You're used to be dirty, stay there." I growled. "Now you gonna play nice or do I have to get rough? And believe me, my kinda rough ain't the kind that makes you come." I seethed. She scooted against the wall and glared at me.

"What did he look like?" she asked. I smirked and kneeled in front of her.

"He had short dark hair and eyes, a scar over his left brow. About five inches shorted than me, medium build and drove a dark blue Cadillac. Afterwards he might have been in some pain." I informed her. She got a little smirk and nodded.

"I heard she got in a good hit. Good for her." she told me.

"Learned from the best. Now quit the small talk and tell me something." I demanded. She sighed and thought for a minute.

"I haven't seen him. I don't usually work these streets, my sister does. Lilly, I can talk to her if ya want?" she asked. I laughed and lit a cigarette

"No. I do the talking. Where is she?" I asked. She tensed and pointed behind me.

"Two streets behind you. She's been sick the past two days. But she should be able to tell you something. She knows the guys." she told me. I nodded and stood up. I didn't say a word as I left the room and walked back to Joe. He was leaning on the wall talking to the same girl. He saw me and said his goodbyes.

"Get anything?" he asked. I nodded and looked at him.

"You?" I asked.

"Said to talk to the girl's sister, the one you talked to." he told me. I grinned and pointed down the alley.

"And to her house we go." I said and started walking. We got to her place and Joe did the knocking. A sickly looking girl opened the door and I smirked.

"Caught something?" I asked. She glared at me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the Darley boys?" she asked roughly. I pushed my way inside trying my best not to touch her in anyway.

"I think you know why, Lilly." I said looking around her place. I turned back to her and smiled. "Now which one of your guys has been MIA since my girl got attacked?" I asked.

"And don't give us no bullshit." Joe added.

"Yeah, or I'll go visit your sister and give her a better beating." I smirked. The girls eyes hardened and she twitched for a minute.

"He'd kill me." she whispered.

"Not if you tell me, 'cause I promise you, I'll kill him first." I told her. She looked around and closed the blinds.

"He comes by ever so often. Since the night your girl got attacked, he's been missing. He came by last night but I was sick. Said he'd come back when I was better. He always come to me and I've heard a few things." she told me quietly.

"Like what?" I demanded.

"Like bits of his phone calls. Someone would call and he'd listen and be like the bitch he is." she said coldly.

"So you think he's works for someone?" Joe asked. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Yes. I don't know much more than that but I know it's not him that's after you and your family, it's someone else. Who? I don't know but he's got to be stupid." she finished. I looked over at Joe and sighed.

"I need you to do something for me." I told her. She nodded slowly. I made her sit down and I went over my plan with her. I told her just about every move she had to do, who she had to call and what she was supposed to say. I also told her that she was to act casual and not tell anyone, not even her sister.

"I need this to go smoothly. Understand?" I asked after I was done. She nodded confidently.

"I got it. I'll call you or Joe when it's ready." she told me.

"Remember just let it ring once and we'll call back. If we don't call back immediately we're busy. If it's early in the morning, call Joe, during the day call me. If I'm at home, we can't talk. Got it?" I asked again.

"Got it." she whispered. I stood up and walked with Joe to the door. "Tell your girl she did good. I only wish some of my girls had the guts to fight back." she told me. Joe turned back to her and glared.

"Vanessa has more to live for than your whores." he told her. I smirked and walked out the door. We walked back to the car and I drove him home.

"You think she'll come through?" he asked opening his door. I threw my cigarette out the window and looked out the wind shield.

"Tricks might say they like doing what they do but if they can help by getting a perve off the streets, it's fine with them." I told him. "Besides, if she doesn't come through, she'll die." I finished. He laughed and shut the door. I sped off down the street and thought about my plan It was all coming together. Now I just needed that call and hopefully, everything will go as planned.


	8. Voicemail

_Okay so thanks to all that reviewed. But just an FYI - This is coming to a close. There looks to be only 11 chapters, maybe 12. But this is closing..:(! But for now enjoy thos chapter. And teh drama shall fully begin, now!! LOL_

* * *

After the meeting this morning all I wanted to do was have a drink and go home. I dropped Joe off at his place and sped off to the bar. It was nearly 7pm and I knew they wouldn't be busy on a Tuesday. I parked in the near barren parking lot and walked into the bar. I sat at the bar and waved to Sammy. He nodded and grabbed a bottle of Jack and a shot glass. He set them in front of me and I pushed the glass away.

"Long day?" Sammy asked.

I grunted a yes and pulled the top off. I grasped the neck roughly and pulled it to my lips. I took a long, slow sip so I could feel the burn all the way down. Yeah, I could still feel the burn but I liked it. It showed that it still worked. Alcohol had long been my vice, even before smoking. Smoking was a habit to me, drinking was a need. The moment the glass touched my lips my body calmed down. And feeling the liquid slowly make it's way down was the best feeling. I wasn't an alcoholic. I just liked to drink. I liked how it felt, I liked how it made me feel and I liked how it made everything go away. After a long day of anything a long shot of whiskey or your personal poison could make you feel loose in a matter of minutes, depending on how fast you drank.

But this vice had to be put on hold. Gavin came along. I wasn't complaining though. Vanessa let me go out and every once in a while let me bring home a bottle or two. But when Gavin got old enough to pull the fridge open and open bottles, we had to stop. The last thing I wanted was a wasted baby and a pissed off Vanessa, at the same time. I laughed at that thought.

Vanessa had gotten a worse attitude after Gavin was born. It wasn't a mean attitude, it was a you can't do this or that attitude. She was so worried about not being a good mom she made rules for everyone. No smoking, no drinking, no drugs around him. No cursing around him. She even made us take our shoes off at the door when he started crawling. She was afraid he would get dirt, or worse, on his hands and stick them in his mouth. Granted, I understood. But she went a little obsessive. I can't blame her though. She just wants him to be healthy. She takes damn good care of my son and me. Even if it's a little annoying.

I took a few more long sips from the bottle and set it back down. I stared at it for a few and when the words started wiggling I laid a few bills on the counter for Sammy. He nodded and grabbed the money as I walked out.

"Babe!" I called as I walked into the door. I looked at the room and saw no one. I actually pouted a little bit. That was one reason I hated drinking, I wasn't myself. I was nicer, most of the time. I looked a the clock and sighed, 10:15pm. I didn't realize I was there that long.

"Billy?" Vanessa asked stepping out of the bathroom. I smirked at her and she crossed her arms. She knew I was drunk. Probably by the goofy looking grin on my face. But she couldn't deny it, and the tiny smirk playing on the corners of her mouth told me so.

"Hey, baby." I smiled slyly walking up to her. I let my hand drift to the bottom of her towel. She smacked it away and walked into the bedroom. I watched from the door as she got ready for bed.

She sat down in the chair in front of her mirror and started brushing her hair. The long, dark wavy hair she had for so long. I loved her hair. I loved running my fingers through it, smelling it and having it fall on my face and chest. It only added more length to her already long and lean body. The towel, which was regular sized, looked tiny on her body. Her long legs stood out from underneath the white cotton fabric. The legs that I had wrapped around me plenty of times in the past three years.

I watched her pull her hair up into a bun and let a few pieces fall on her neck. Yeah, that's another thing. There was nothing on this woman that wasn't beautiful or didn't turn me on. Even her slender neck and shoulder blades were amazing sexy and inviting. What was more inviting was my name on her tanned skin. The tattoo that had been there for a while now. The tattoo that made her mine and no one else's. The one that sealed us forever.

She gently let the towel fall and I watched her pull her panties and boy shorts on. Any other time I would have jumped her there but not tonight. Tonight I didn't want to touch, I wanted to look. It was like I hadn't looked at her in forever. I never really paid attention to the little things anymore. And her beauty was anything but little to me right now. She pulled on her tank top and turned to face me.

That smile, that smile spread across her face. The smile that had got me hung from the first night I had seen her. Her chocolate brown eyes melted right through me as they sparkled.

"What?" she whispered getting a tad bit bashful.

"You're gorgeous, Nessa." I told her.

"You're drunk." she laughed. I shook my head and walked over to her. I ran a single finger over her jaw and lips.

"No, you're gorgeous." I whispered. My finger found its way to the tattoo on her neck and she smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered. I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

"No, thank you." I said and let my finger trace the other name on her, Gavin. I pulled her into my chest and held her. She hugged me back and then smelled my chest.

"You smell like a hooker." she laughed. I cracked a smile and looked down at her.

"Besides you and Heather, who else goes to the Four Roses." I joked. I didn't want to tell her the real reason I smelled like a hooker, that was best kept under wraps for now. I laid down with her that night curled up to my side.

The morning came way too soon as I heard my phone ringing. I rushed to answer it before Vanessa woke up. I tried to answer before they hung up but they left a voicemail. I saw it was Lilly's number and called her back.

"Hey, I just left a voicemail." she said answering the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked roughly.

"It's ready at 11am, so get a little before that to set up." she told me. I looked over at the clock, 9:45am.

"I'll be there soon, me and Joe." I told her. She agreed and we hung up. I walked into the room and quietly got dressed. I placed a kiss on Vanessa's forehead and walked out the to kitchen. I went to grab my keys and phone when I hot her purse. It fell and all her stuff fell everywhere. I sighed and picked everything up. When I was done I grabbed the phone and left. I called Joe on my way over and he said he'd meet me outside.

"She called?" Joe asked getting into the car. I simply nodded in response. "Why so early?" he mumbled.

"That's when she set it up. And the sooner, the better." I told him. He nodded and looked out the window as we drove. I tapped my fingers as I sped through the streets. The anticipation of what was to come was building up and I was getting more and more anxious by the mile.

"This better not be a bust." he mumbled. I nodded in agreement as we stopped a few blocks away from Lilly's place. We walked the last few blocks and I knocked on her door. She answered it wearing a skimpy nightgown.

"Hurry and get in place." She rushed us in.

"You remember what to do?" I asked her. She fidgeted with her hands and nodded.

"Yes. Now hurry." she rushed again. I pointed to Joe to take his place and I took mine. Now all we had to do was wait. Wait for a just a few more minutes and my plan would come together and I'd have my revenge and hopefully answers for some questions. All she had to do was her part and we'd be set

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Billy was gone. I looked around for a note but found nothing. I figured maybe he had to hurry and couldn't wake me up or something. I'd call him later anyways. I walked down the hall to Gavin's room and poked my head in. I sighed when he was still sleeping. I walked out to the kitchen and poured me a bowl of cereal. I enjoyed the silence as I ate in the near empty house. For once I didn't have to do anything. No running after Gavin, no picking up after Gavin, no cooking for Gavin and Billy. It was nice to have some alone time.

I looked at the clock as I set my bowl in the sink. I knew the mornings were the busiest but now they should be slowly down at the shop. I wanted to call him but didn't want to bug him. Finally, I gave in.

"10:33. I think I can call him." I mumbled. "If he gets mad, he get's mad." I walked over to my purse and pulled my phone out. I flipped it open and looked at it oddly.

It wasn't mine. It was Billy's. I looked in my purse and noticed my lip gloss was gone. I looked on the ground and saw it under the table. I smirked when I realized what he had done. He must have knocked my purse over on the way out and grabbed my phone instead of his. I laughed and started to dial his office number. I went to press the call button but I pressed the voicemail button instead.

"I don't want to call his voicemail." I sighed as it called his voicemail number. I was about to flip it shut when a female voice came over the speaker.

'_Billy, it's me. I'm ready when you are. Meet me at my place, it's 425 Lynch incase you forgot, at 11am. See you soon.'_

I felt my heart race and my face heat up. My eyes filled with tears as I replayed the message over and over again. Hoping I heard the words wrong. Hoping that the voice over my boyfriend's voicemail wasn't talking about him cheating on me. I replayed the message one last time and it was from this morning. I looked at the clock.

10:47am

I ended the call to his voicemail and dialed Heather. She was surprised when my voice came through instead of Billy's but after hearing the urgency in my voice she was on her way over. I didn't tell her anything when she got there except to watch Gavin as long as possible.

I grabbed my keys and stormed out the door. I could not believe what I just heard. Meet her, at her place? What the hell? How could he do this? Why? What did I do wrong? Was he unhappy? What would make him cheat on me? Was that how he really got the cheap perfume smell at last night? All these questions filled my mind as I sped off to 425 Lynch St. steadily wiping tears off my face as I drove. Drove to what could possibly be the worst day of my life.


	9. The Past

_I know this was a quick update but I ended up writing the rest of this story yesterday. I got 11 chapters and I'm slowly going to be adding them...lol. I don't know what got into me but I got a spur and wrote it. FYI - I have two new stories to look out for. Sweet & Low will be out in the next day or two, it's a Death Setence fic but focuses more on Joe Darley. And another Billy story that is kind of a role reversal. So look out for them in the near future!_

* * *

I was nervous as hell. No nervous wasn't the word. More like I was dying from anticipation. The anticipation of seeing the fucker that touched Vanessa. The fucker that had carelessly spoken my son's name. The fucker that I was about to kill. How I would do it? I wasn't sure yet, but it would be slow and painful. Just so he can remember, as he bled to death, how killed him and why he was killed. I wanted him to remember the night that he dared to touch Billy Darley's girl. I wanted him to remember that it was one of the last things he did.

Lily had told us what he usually did when he got there. He was already showered and just ready for action. So me and Joe took our places. He took his place in the tiny closet on the corner and I stood behind the door waiting for him to open it. I wanted to make this quick as possible and get back home before Vanessa woke up and tried to call me, thinking I was at work.

A sudden knock came at the door and I scooted behind it while Lily strutted over. She looked more nervous than she had earlier and I sent her a dark glare as she opened the door.

"Hey, Robby." She drawled seductively. I cringed, wondering how any man would like a woman like this.

"Hey, baby. Can I come in?" he asked. I saw her sneak a quick glance at me and I nodded. She held the door open and let him walk in. I helped her shut the door and instantly locked it. And boy did his eyes got big when he turned around.

"Surprised?" I growled. He looked over at Lily and tried to grasp his voice. But nothing came out. "Cat got your tongue?" I smirked. He swallowed hard and tried to straighten himself up.

"Not as surprised as you'll be when you get home to find your girl gone." A familiar voice flowed through my ears. I looked over and saw Joe being pushed out the closet by the man I hadn't seen in years. Then three other guys popped out of nowhere.

"Who's surprised now?" he smirked and pushed Joe over to me. Robby had since got some confidence back but still seemed shaky. He still seemed to be surprised.

"Brian Maddox." I mumbled.

Brain Maddox and I had been running these streets long before I became the infamous Billy Darley. We met when I was 16 and started a long and close friendship. We made our corners and started the gang which I ran now. We ended up working for my dad when we turned 18. Of course, him being my dad, I got first pick of everything and a better share. Brain wasn't too worried though. We were close enough not to let petty things get in between us. Everything was fine until the day before my 21st birthday. A few weeks prior we had found out his mom was seeing my dad. I wasn't too happy about it. Not be because my dad was dating another woman who wasn't my mom but because it was Brain's mom. My dad was known for being an ass and his mom was known for being a whore. Everyone knew that. And everyone knew that the consequences would be high if she crossed my dad in any way shape or form.

That's exactly what happened. The night before my birthday Bonez walked in on Brian's mom on top of another man, in my dad's bed. They said it all happened quick and effortless. He yanked her off the guy, completely naked, and shot the guy. Then he turned the gun on Brian's mom, right between her eyes. We got word of it that night and everything changed from then on.

The cops didn't file anything against Bonez. Stating they didn't have enough to go on. It was mainly because they were afraid of Bonez and what he'd do. So Brain buried his mom and watched as Bonez looked on from across the street. The next day he was leaving and he made sure I knew he blamed me. I don't know why he blamed me but he did. I just never though it would come to this.

"Billy Darley. Nice to see ya again, Buddy. It's been a while." he smirked. I nodded my head and slowly looked up to look at his face.

"Yon won't be able to get to her." I growled. He nodded and held his hand up.

"I know that. So that's why you're going to call her and tell her to meet you here." he said and pulled out a chair.

"Now why would I do that?" I seethed. He smirked and waved to Lily to open the door. She didn't look at me as she opened the door. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. She was nothing but a whore.

And today was full of surprises. My blood boiled hotter when I saw him walk through the door. The new guy that decided it was safe to question my fucking motive walked in the door giving me a big grin as he did. But it wasn't him that surprised me, it was who he was holding.

Gavin. How in the hell did he get to Gavin without Vanessa there?

I went to jump but Brain was quick to snatch Gavin from the new guy and hold back from me. I stopped the moment he brought his gun to Gavin's head. I held my hands up and took as many steps back as I could. I might have done some stupid things, and I might not have admitted to them being stupid until after the fact. Because I had a habit of acting without thinking. But this time, no this time, was not one of those moments. I was afraid to breath, just incase it was the wrong thing to do.

"Don't worry, the tiny blonde will be fine after she wakes up." the new guy laughed at Joe. Joe tried to jerk away from the guy holding him but I held me hand up at him. So Vanessa was gone? Where in the hell was she?

"Now who's the tough guy?" the new guy laughed. And without hesitation I pulled my gun out and shot him. But after the fact my heart fell and looked to Brain, hoping to whoever was above me that he didn't care.

"You always beat me to the punch. But thanks, he was quite annoying. But one more move like that and you'll watch a bullet go through your kids head." he told me. I threw my gun at his feet and he looked at me oddly.

"You're not the same guy I used to know." he stated.

"That's my son, Brain. And people change." I told him lowly.

"But the Billy I knew would never disarm himself." he stated again.

"That's my son, Brain." I hissed and caught his gaze.

"I know that. Looks exactly like you." he said looking at Gavin's face. "Now call your girl."

I picked up my phone and looked at Brian. I flipped it open and noticed it wasn't mine. It was Vanessa's. Now I was wondering why she hadn't called me. I knew she was awake and gone. She had called Heather and she wasn't home. But she still hadn't called. I went to dial my cell number but stopped. I flipped through to the text inbox and hit a new message. There was no way I could warn her about what was happening without Brain understanding or knowing. But she knew I never text. Maybe she would understand and maybe come armed. I knew she wasn't stupid but I just hoped she got it in time. I typed in the message and showed it to Brain. He nodded his approval and I sent it to her.

* * *

I wasn't even sure that I was thinking straight as I drove. I could barely see through my tears and my hands were shaking bad, I was sure I'd crash any minute. For some reason I always thought if I found out that Billy was cheating on me, I'd be pissed. But right now pissed was not the feeling was getting. There was nothing but pure hurt inside my body. Hurt that he's caused me and the hurt that would eventually claim Gavin. Hurt that was form him ruining our family. I guess all this time I was just fooling myself thinking I could actually make him settle down. He was Billy fucking Darley for crying out loud. He was known for banging girls and letting them go. Hell, that's what we started out with until we realized the sex was just way to good. That's a lovely way to start a life together, friends with benefits.

And now for three years, through hell and back, through a child, he still can't help himself. I guess I could be blamed. I practically, shoved all this on him. I should have stayed in Charlestown to see if he even came for me. I should have just stayed with my mom and stayed away from this whole life style.

But none of that seemed right. If I had stayed, I wouldn't have had Gavin and lord knows, I cant see my life without him. I can't see my life without Billy, for that matter. And there was no way in hell I would have stayed in Charlestown waiting, but if I had, I know I would have waited forever. I'd give my everything to be with that man. To be with him and our son. Our family. Now why doesn't he feel the same? After all that we had been put through why is he at some other woman's house? I just didn't understand.

I spotted Billy's car about four blocks from the place he was supposed to be meeting at and my face contorted with confusion. Why would he park so far away? And why would he take his car? He would most likely let Joe take it or something so no one could come to me and say 'I saw his car here' and so forth. I shook it off and drove the last few blocks to the house. I parked the car and walked down the tiny alley. I was half way down when my phone, well Billy's phone, started vibrating. I saw it was a text from my phone. I opened it and another state of confusion set over me.

Billy never text me. He never text at all. He hated it. His fingers were too big for the tiny buttons and he just thought it was a girl thing to do. But what made it even more weird was what the text said.

'_Meet me at 425 Lynch. Hurry. _

_-B'_

Why did he want me to meet him at his hooker's place? Even if he was cheating on me, he'd never want me to find out. And if he did, he'd never do it this way. He just wasn't that sadistic or cruel.

Slowly this whole thing started to get a little weird. I closed the phone and looked around. My heart fell when I saw the dark blue Cadillac at the end of the alleyway.

It's a trap.

I turned around to run back to the can and ran smack into the chest of a familiar man. My eyes gazed upward and saw the man that had attacked me. My emotions over took me and tears filled my eyes as I turned back around and tried to take off again. Unfortunately, my hair was done and he grabbed a fist full and pulled me back to him.

Now I was cursing myself for not calling him. Maybe if I ha called him earlier instead of jumping to conclusions, it wouldn't be this way. Part of me wondered if the guy had attacked Billy and taken me phone. I was thinking he was trying to finished what he started. All of this started to look true as he drug me to a door with the numbers 425 on it. He pushed the door open and even though I was still scared out of my fucking mind, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Billy and Joe still standing and not bleeding. But that feeling was short lived when my eyes looked at the other people in the room and I saw one holding Gavin, with a gun to his head.

I jerked under the guy's arms but he held me tight and tugged me away from Billy and over to the man holding Gavin. Luckily, he didn't look hurt or scared.

"Welcome to the party, Vanessa Hollings, right? It's not Darley yet, is it?" the man holding Gavin smiled.

"Give me my son." I seethed. He glared at me and then at Billy.

"You got a feisty one, Billy. I bet she's good in bed." he smirked and touched the side of my face. I jerked away and saw Billy's face go red.

"Just let her have him, Brian." Billy told him calmly. "The last thing you want is him scared and crying." he told him. Brian? He knew him? I looked at Brian and he sighed. I reached out when he stuck Gavin out to me. I snatched him from his arms and pulled him to my chest.

"What's going on?" I asked to anyone in the room.

"Well, we were going to have a little trip. And being that you got here so quick, which how did you get here so quick? He just sent you that message a few minutes ago." Brain asked.

"She was already here. She got the message at the end of the alley, boss." the man that attacked me answered. Billy raised his brows and looked at me.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I heard the message from some woman. She said to meet you here so I came here." I said trying not to cry. I was blaming myself now. I knew he was blaming himself too. If I would have just called.

"And you called Heather to watch Gav?" Joe asked. My heart dropped. "She's okay." he added quickly and I nodded.

"Okay, family time over. Let's go." Brian yelled. The man that had attacked me grabbed my arms and pulled me to the door. I saw Billy walk forward.

"Where are you taking them?" he hissed. Brian smirked.

"You're Billy Darley, find out for yourself. And ya better hurry. If she is as good as Robby said, I might have to take a shot myself." Brian purred into my ear. I blinked back tears and looked past him to Billy.

"Billy…" I breathed as they pulled me back into the car. He wasn't doing anything. Why wasn't he fighting?

"Stay calm. I'll get you, don't worry. Just look out for Gavin." he told me. I looked in his eyes and saw something I never had seen in his eyes before.

He was scared.

But right behind it I was his wheels spinning and I knew he'd get me. He wouldn't let them hurt me or Gavin. I just hoped he found us quick enough.


	10. Consequences

**Okay, so a few have asked for me to continue this but this is all I want for this part. It's going to end at 11. I've talked about maybe doing a one shot maybe two shot of Gavin when he's older. But I'm not going to go on forever with Billy and Vanessa. They are my heart and I love them but I'm not going to risk writing to far and peopel getting bored and totally ruining what they have. But I hope you enjoy this! **

**Shameless plug!**

**I have a new story out call 'Sweet & Low'. It's awesome, I swear...lol. It's more Joe and a rival between him and Billy. Go check it out. **

* * *

I felt like an ass and a failure. I didn't have proper time to warn Vanessa because she was already on her way. She heard the message from Lily and thought I was cheating. Part of me was pissed for her thinking that but another part understood. I'd think the same thing if I was in her position. But me not telling her got her in this mess. If I would have told her about the meeting, she wouldn't have tried to come over here and she would have had plenty of time to get prepared for what she was going to walk into. She would have had time to tell the guys what was going on or at least let them know something went sour. But no, my selfish self decided not to tell her. And now I have to stand here and watch as Brian drug her and Gavin into his car.

Her eyes were pleading for me to fight, shoot or do anything to stop him but I couldn't. I wasn't going to risk it. There was way too much to loose now. I had to think and act more civilized that usual. But I swore to myself when her and Gavin were out the way, he was going to pay. All of them.

"Billy, where us he taking them?" Joe asked when everyone left the room. I looked back at him and rubbed my chin.

"I know where he's going. Just don't worry about that. Go get everyone together and hide Heather incase they come back. I'll meet you at the Office in half an hour. And no newbies!" I warned him and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find Lily." I smirked and walked out. I walked back down the alley to her sister's place and kicked the door in. I smirked seeing her shake on the end if her bed.

"Hey, Billy." she smiled weakly. I grabbed her by the throat and yanked her up.

"Where is she?" I asked her. I knew Lily was there. It was only a matter of time before she came running out pleading me not to kill her sister or her.

"Not here." she gasped for air. I laughed and squeezed tighter.

"Tell me." I growled. She shook her head lightly and I threw her into the corner table. She cried out when she hit the wood and curled into a ball. I walked over to her and looked down at her. Now was not the time to fuck with me. I raised my foot and brought it hard into her chest. As she let out a shriek of pain her bathroom door flung open, revealing the tear stained face of Lily.

"I'm here. I'm right here." she pleaded. I turned to her and smirked. "Just stop hurting her."

"Why?" I asked before letting my wrath out on her.

"He found out that I had talked to you. He made me tell him what your plan was. I had to, Billy." she cried lifting up her shirt to reveal about fifteen cigarette burns and a fresh five in cut on her abdomen. "He was going to kill me. He was torturing me."

"And you didn't think I wouldn't kill you?!" I yelled. She stayed calm and looked at me seriously.

"I knew you'd kill me. But I knew you'd make it quick. I'd take a quick death than torture any day." she confessed. I wanted to kill her but I couldn't. She had just told me she knew I would kill her and she was expecting it. I sighed and walked to the door.

"Get the fuck out of my town and don't ever let me catch you here again." I ordered as I shut the door. I wasn't wasting my time killing some random whore. I knew she'd listen. But right now, my focus was getting my family back and killing Brian and Robby.

* * *

Brian surprised me in how he moved us to his little hiding place. Thought it didn't seem much like a hiding place. He didn't cover my face, stick me in the trunk or blind me in anyway. He let me ride in the back of his SUV the whole way, looking at the way he was going. And when we stopped I got out to see a tiny brick house. It wasn't out of the city but it was in a wooded area in the city. It was two stories and looked like it hadn't been lived in in years. I slowly got out, holding Gavin, and followed him inside. It smelled horrible. It almost smelt like dried blood and rotten food. He lead me into a room and closed the door behind him. I saw a new loveseat in the corner and set Gavin in it. I studied Brian as he paced the room slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked up at me and then turned away.

"I'm an old friend of Billy's." was all he said. But I wanted more than that. God damn it, I wanted to know why this bastard was going after us. And it had to be more complicated than just an old friend.

"Keep going. Because I know there's more than that." I told him harshly. He snapped his head at me and smirked.

"You're perfect for him. Just enough sweet and just enough fight in you. Perfect for Billy." he told me. Okay, that made me even more curious.

"Then why try to take us apart?" I asked. He stayed silent and I grew madder. "He's changed. Ya know? He met me and he's changed. It took a lot of time, a lot of tears, a lot of blood and a lot of fighting. But he changed. We have a child and are thinking about another one. So whatever it is he did to you, let it go. It's in the past and he's not that guy anymore." I yelled at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed at me and I jumped. I wasn't expecting him to snap like that. Since he had taken me he was calm but not he was different.

"That bastard father of his killed my mother!" he yelled.

"That bastard he called a father is dead! Why take it out on Billy?" I yelled back just as loud.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be happy. I've been in a living hell since my mother died. And it's in his blood. It's his blood that killed her. And being that Bonez is already dead, I can take out Billy. And finally prove I'm the bigger man, I deserved to be in his spot. Billy ain't jack shit compared to me."

"Really? 'Cause Billy doesn't go around killing people for murders they didn't commit." I screamed. Out the corner of my eyes I saw Gavin move but quickly turned back to Brian.

"He's just like his father!" He screamed and before he could get another word out, my hand came hard across his face.

"He is not!" I seethed through clenched teeth. "You've been gone for years, you don't know him any more."

"He'll never change. He's a Darley. They are all fuck ups. And guess what?" he smirked. "So is your son. He'll be just like the bunch. Nothing but a fuck up and abuser. Just you wait and see."

My fist came across his face this time. He stumbled back and then grinned at me. I went to run back when he grabbed my arm. He spun me around and landed a fist across my jaw. As I fell to the ground I heard Gavin let out a loud cry. I looked up and saw him standing in front of the chair with tears running down his face. My heart broke and hoped to god he never remembered this day. I went to crawl over to him but a swift kick to my ribs brought my face to face with the floor again.

"Don't fucking touch him!" I growled looking up at him. He grinned down at me and looked over at Gavin.

"Ya know what would be nice?" he asked. "To let Billy walk in and see the people he cares about the most laying in their own blood. One of who has his own blood." he said closing his eyes, as if to picture it.

"Just like I did. Just like I walked in on my mother, my own flesh and blood, laying in a puddle of her blood in this very room." he said pointing to the floor. My stomach churned hearing that. This was Billy's house. The smell of old blood was from Brian's mother and rotten food was from when Billy and them moved. He never told me why they moved but he said they just left one day. Now I know why.

"Don't do this." I choked out. He glanced down at me and kneeled for a second while he spoke.

"Why not? Because it's not right? It's not fair?" he asked waving his finger around. "Whoop dee do. Nothing's fair in life. Maybe you should have thought twice about having a family with Billy. You would have been better off." he told me roughly.

"But since you decided to stick with him, you get to deal with the consequences and so does your son. You finally get to see why people tell you not to hang with the wrong crowd. Well you not only get to see but you get to be the reason people tell you not to hang out with the wrong crowd." he laughed and pulled out his gun.

I jumped up and onto his back but he hit me in the head with his gun. I fell back to the ground as Gavin let out another scream. I felt the blood drip down my face and noticed the room was spinning. But through all that I saw Brian raise his gun. He gave me one last glance as he raised the gun to Gavin, who was crying still. The room went silent as I heard the coking of the gun. Then I heard my own high pitched scream when his finger curled around the trigger.

* * *

We left the Office and took off to the place I knew he'd be at. It was the only place he knew to go. No body ever went out there anymore. Not after that night. Bonez didn't even want me and Joe to get our clothes out of there. He just wanted to leave and he wanted to do it fast. So the next day we left and moved over to Stokley Hall.

We drove in silence, nobody needing to say anything. Everyone knew what we were going to do. There wasn't a plan or anything, but we knew what was going on. We were going in the and simply getting Vanessa and Gavin back. I only needed Joe and Bodie there with me. One to grab Gavin, one to help with one guy while I got the other. Spink and Baggy were outside incase we needed anything else.

We pulled up to the old house and I sighed. This was where I spent all of my first years. This was the house my mom lived in and it held so many memories. But Bonez had to taint that. He had to ruin it all.

"Is that the guy that attacked Vanessa?" Bodie asked looking to my right as I pulled in to the side. I looked out the window and smirked.

"Yes, it is." I said quietly. I saw Spink's car in the woods on the other side of the house and hit send on my phone. I knew he saw him but Robby didn't see shit. He was leaned back on the hood of the SUV listening to a CD player. I waited for a minute, watching as Spink and Baggy walked up to him and snatched him off the car. His body hit the ground and they each grabbed a foot and drug him off. I smirked and opened my door.

We made our way into the house and I knew exactly where to go. I stayed as light on my feet as possible as I walked upstairs with Joe right behind me. Bodie stayed down stairs blocking the only way out. I walked up to Bonez old bedroom and stopped when I heard yelling. I couldn't tell what she was saying but she was screaming at him. Anger built up in me when he yelled back. I heard a thump and then Gavin let out a wail. I pulled out my gun and gave Joe one last look. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. Joe and I flew in the room and the last thing I saw before hearing the gun shot was Brain holding the gun to Gavin and Vanessa screaming from the floor, blood ripping down her face.


	11. Th End

**Okay so this is it...No more. But, I have taken into consideration, which a lot of you have asked, that you don't really want to see Billy, Vanessa or Gavin go. So one day, not sure when because I do have other highly anticipated stories in the works, I will one day write a few chapters on Gavin when he is older. How he grew up, how Billy and Vanessa raised him and whatever siblings, if any, that they have. So you might get to see Gavin in the future. **

**But for now this is it. I want to thank everyone who read Some Kinda Casual Thing, the first installment. I want to thank those of you who read that and continued to read this. I loved reading every review and I'm so happy you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. Billy and Vanessa are so close to my heart as is Gavin. So thanks a bunch. And look out for a new DS fic coming out...lol. And check out Sweet & Low, first chapter is up and the second is coming up soon.**

**Thanks bunches!! xoxox**

**PS - I am soo updating my FB story and my NY story soon!! LOL I got behind!**

* * *

I guess Gavin was right all along. Joe was Superman. He had to have been with as quick as he came into the room. Not even Billy could beat him to it. It was all in slow motion as I watched the bullet fly from Brian's gun. It was even slower as I watched Joe run to Gavin, pick him up and turn away. Only Joe wasn't faster than the bullet. It nailed him right in the back. I didn't even realize I was still screaming until suddenly my hearing came back and I heard the thump of his body falling to floor on top of Gavin.

I heard the shots of guns fire as I crawled over to Joe and Gavin. I wasn't worried about me anymore. It was Gavin and Joe. I finally made it them after what seemed like a mile long crawl. I slowly turned Joe over to see Gavin. He was fine but shaken. I pulled him to me and he clung to me like a leach. By then the only thing I heard was the deafening silence and the only thing I felt was the warmth of Joe's blood seeping through my fingers as I tried my best to put pressure on the wound. My eyes locked with his as he raised a hand to touch Gavin again. I didn't even feel the hot tears fall down my face, or hear my cries for him to stay awake. In that moment it was me and Joe.

A strong voice broke threw my mind and the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was something I never saw before. It was Billy's icy blue eyes, filled with tears as he looked down at me. I watched his gaze switch to Joe and finally looked down at him.

He was gone. Superman had fallen.

I watched Billy lean over his little brother's body as Bodie ran in the room. I never knew how hard it was for me to see grown men cry. But that day I saw plenty.

The rest of that day went by fast. The cops came and went. Almost as if nothing had happened. The boys went their separate ways to find some sort of comfort. Billy's was to me and Gavin. That night he held us both. Neither one of us slept. We just stared at each other and Gavin. Billy was the last person I expected to see broken but right in front of my eyes he was. And for the first time in three years, he let me hold him. He let me see him cry. He let me take care of him like he had done for me. He let his guard down. He showed me the real him without feeling embarrassed or like less of a man.

The days and weeks following that day was anything but easy. Baggy had moved in with Heather and ended up sleeping in her bed. Mainly because he got tired of waking up to her crying and having to stay there. For weeks after Joe's death, Baggy stayed with Heather. He held her as she cried her heart out, for all that it was worth.

Billy was a mess. He, of course, blamed himself, no matter how many time I told him it wasn't. It took a while but he eventually got better. It wasn't until seeing Joe save Gavin's life that he realized killing someone didn't make you a man. Saving someone made you a man. It was hard for him to come to terms but at the end of the day he felt content that his little brother had became a man. That day he saved Gavin's life, even if it did cost him his. He maybe even saved my life. And by that he saved two.

Only a few days after the incident I found out I was pregnant. I was worried at first, remembering the blows I took from Brian but I was okay. This one was a lot easier than the first. No morning sickness, no early contractions, no car accidents to induce me into labor. And I didn't even need pain meds. I think it was Joe looking out for me. He made sure everything was okay for me. He made sure that we knew he was still around and he'd look out for this baby, just like he did Gavin.

And that's why when I gave birth, a mear four months after Gavin's 3rd birthday, we named our baby girl Josephine Grace Darley. Billy even nicknamed her before she was born. He christened her JoJo. He said that's what their mom called Joe when he was little. And now he passed that piece of Joe and his mom onto our girl.

Joe was missed but there was no forgetting him. Whether it was me or Billy telling Gavin bedtime stories, Joe was always the king or superhero. Gavin even kept a picture of Joe beside his bed. It was the only way he'd sleep in his room._ 'As long as Superman is there, I feel safe.'_ is what he would say. So we kept it there and he slept fine.

After JoJo was born Billy quit selling. He paid full attention to the shop, with the help of Bodie, Spink and Baggy. None of them ran corners anymore. It just wasn't right anymore.

Life was good. And it seemed it was going to stay that way.

"You want me to take her?" I asked softly. I wasn't sure how long I had been watching him but I had been there for a while. I'd wake up in the middle of the night and find Billy gone. After the first three times I realized it wasn't me not hearing JoJo cry, he just got up to hold her. He sat in the corner chair for an about an hour just holding her. Some night I could hear him talking to her through the baby monitor. He would tell her about Joe and tell her about how he missed him. About how she reminded him of Joe everyday and how he could never explain how much he loved her.

He didn't say anything at first but then he looked up at me and shook his head. He gently stood up with the tiny baby girl in his arms and laid her back in her crib. He lingered over her for just a moment longer before walking over to me. He pulled me into his strong arms and held me. I held him as tight as I could and breathed him in. I never wanted to loose that.

"Do you remember the first thing I asked you?" he asked after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"I asked you who you were." he reminded me. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, and I said whoever you want me to be." I smiled. I felt his lips on the back of my neck and shivered.

"I know who I want you to be." he started. I turned around and looked at him.

"And who's that?" I asked tracing his lips with my finger.

"Vanessa Darley. My wife." he smirked.

It amazed me how far we had come. If you told me four years ago that me and Billy would be standing here today with two kids and completely in love with one another, I'd kill you myself. But it was true. We had been through so much and still here we stood. Both of us loosing family in the process but gaining another as we moved along. We came from just a casual thing to a family. And I was proud of that. I was happy with that.

"Forever and always, Billy." I promised and kissed his lips.

'_Til my body is dust_

_'til my soul is no more_

_I will love you, love you_

_'Til the sun starts to cry_

_and the moon turns to rust_

_I will love you, love you_

_But I need to know_

_will you stay for all time_

_forever and a day_

_Then I'll give my heart_

_'til the end of all time_

_forever and a day_

_And I need to know_

_will you stay for all time_

_forever and a day_

_Then I'll give my heart_

_'til the end of all time_

_forever and a day_

_'Til the storms fill my eyes_

_and we touch the last time_

_I will love you, love you_

_I will love you, love you..._

_I will love you, love you, love you... _


End file.
